Une crémaillère d'enfer
by Destrange
Summary: Harry et Pansy emménagent ensemble et organisent leur crémaillère. Malgré des risques conséquents, ils invitent les Gryffondor ET les Serpentard ! Quelques heures plus tard, les urgences de Ste Mangouste sont débordées. L'apprentie médicomage Susan Bones et l'affreux guérisseur-en-chef Septimus Akrimony mènent les interrogatoires !
1. Barricader et espérer atteindre l'aube

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Voici une histoire qui est très éloignée de mon style habituel. Je l'ai écrite en plus de la fic principale, que je poursuivrai. Revenons à cette fic : Il y a de la romance au travers de quelques pairing, mais au second plan, car c'est vraiment un prétexte pour écrire un peu d'humour. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Les cinq chapitres sont déjà écrits mais ne sont pas encore tous corrigés. Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont contribué à la correction de ce chapitre.

Disclaimer : Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR. Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartienne, ainsi qu'un OC que vous découvrirez dès le prochain chapitre.

Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 : Barricader et espérer atteindre l'aube

12 square Grimmaurd, deux heures, quatorze minutes et deux secondes avant impact !

« Tu sais Pansy, nous pouvons encore tout annuler.

— Certainement pas Potter, j'aurai ma fête de crémaillère !

— Mais nous pourrions en faire deux, au lieu d'une seule, proposa Harry une énième fois.

— Une pour les Serpentard et une pour les autres ? Ni l'une ni l'autre ne serait une vraie crémaillère ! Et puis, je t'ai demandé avant d'envoyer les invitations. Tu étais d'accord. Un vrai Gryffondor ne revient pas sur sa parole, mon chou.

— Tu m'as arraché cette promesse avant mon quatrième café de la matinée. C'était vraiment serpentard de ta part, Pansy.

— C'est quand même tordant que nos braves aurors ne sont, en fait, pas du matin » ricana-t-elle sans le moindre remord.

Harry soupira, agacé. Il avait rarement gain de cause face à sa copine.

« Tu as perdu ton courage ? lui lança-t-elle malicieusement.

— Sûr que tu n'as pas perdu ta langue fourchue et acérée toi ! répliqua-t-il piqué au vif

— Je veux fêter notre installation avec tous nos amis » lui souffla Pansy en battant langoureusement des cils.

L'indignation de son petit ami fondit comme de la neige au soleil, mais le temps se couvrit !

« La moitié a décliné ! Les anciens Pousouffle ont refusé de contribuer à relancer une nouvelle guerre. Les Serdaigle ont tous trouvé des excuses très plausibles.

— Sauf Loufoca ! Grâce à son copain, Rob c'est ça ?

— Rolf, corrigea machinalement Harry. Et c'est Luna, pas Loufoca !

— Oui c'est pareil ! Il nous a répondu qu'il lui rappellerait de venir.

— Parce qu'il est américain. [1] Il ne sait pas dans quel traquenard elle va tomber. Mais à part elle, tes Serpentard ont cédé pour mettre fin à ton harcèlement et les Gryffondor ont eu le courage… non la témérité d'accepter !

— Tout se passera très bien mon lionceau adoré, répondit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur. Granger et Théodore nous aideront à éviter les accidents, et puis mon grand auror, pourfendeur de mages noirs, réussira bien à calmer quelques provocations, non ? »

Harry gémit, absolument pas convaincu. Même la mention d'Hermione et de Nott ne parvenait pas à le rassurer.

« Blaise tourne autour de Ginny, souffla Harry. Il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de provoquer Ron qui partira au quart de tour. Malefoy, eh bien c'est Malefoy ! George et Lee vont sans doute ramener des nouveautés de la boutique. Flint en fera sûrement les frais. Pourquoi tu l'as invité celui-là déjà ?

— C'est mon cousin. Goyle aussi. Je n'allais pas les laisser à l'écart quand même !

— Donc Flint sera assassiné par les prototypes Weasley, continua Harry. Sauf si Olivier Dubois réussit à les devancer.

— Katie parviendra à le retenir, elle le tient par les…

— Pansy !

— Ça ira très bien, dit-elle avec un sourire narquois qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

— Parvati et Lavande vont affronter tes amies Tracey et Daphné.

— Pas si on les lance sur la mode, voyons !

— Heureusement que Bulstrode ne vient pas.

— Daphné m'a demandé si elle pouvait ramener sa petite sœur Astoria au fait. J'ai accepté bien sûr. Du côté Gryffondor, tes amis Londubat et Thomas sauront contrôler l'Irlandais.

— Tu crois qu'un peintre et un botaniste parviendront à entraver un pyromane ? Pire, Seamus est devenu fabricant de feux d'artifices et fournisseur de la boutique Weasley ! Il n'y a absolument aucune raison pour que ça termine bien. Ça va être un carnage !

— Bon écoute mon lion, dit-elle en enlaçant Harry. Je veux faire cette crémaillère, souffla-t-elle en apposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Mais…

— Tu sais que je t'aime.

— Oui mais…

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? chantonna-t-elle à son oreille en lui mordillant le lobe.

— Oui.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je sois heureuse ?

— Oui.

— Que je fête mon installation avec toi ?

— Bien sûr.

— Alors nous sommes d'accord mon chou ?

— Ou… oui

— Tu viens m'aider à préparer la réception ?

— Mais Pansy…

— Tu veux que je fasse grève ? dit-elle en relâchant légèrement son étreinte.

— Non !

— Nous allons devoir prendre quelques précautions pour que la fête se passe bien mais elle aura lieu. N'est-ce pas mon amour ?

— Oui.

— Merci » souffla-t-elle.

Pansy sut qu'elle avait gagné. Harry sut qu'il avait perdu. Et surtout il comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher ce désastre. Il se demanda si la maison serait encore debout demain, pas sûr, et même en admettant qu'elle tienne, dans quel état serait-elle ?

« On laisse les elfes terminer le ménage et la collation. J'ai besoin de toi pour protéger les endroits les plus sensibles de la maison.

— Bien.

— Kreatur, appela Pansy avec dédain. Où es-tu immonde bestiole ?

— Pansy !

— Quoi, tu le détestes encore plus que moi cet elfe dégoûtant. Et puis Granger n'est pas là, tu n'as personne à impressionner avec vos grands principes.

— La maîtresse m'a appelé ? grogna le vieil elfe.

— Où en sont les préparatifs charogne ?

— Pansy !

— Alors ?

— Le ménage des pièces à vivre est terminé. Les vins, les spiritueux et les atroces boissons de sang-de-bourbes sont prêts. L'elfe des Parkinson est en train de terminer les derniers plats. Il reste deux chambres à préparer, grogna Kreatur.

— Bien au moins, nous aurons de la nourriture d'excellente qualité puisque Lila s'en charge ! Tu as intérêt à ce que les chambres soient parfaites, sinon c'est Lila qui les fera la prochaine fois. Maintenant, disparais elfe de malheur, tu endommages mes yeux si délicats ! »

L'elfe disparut en maudissant ces traitres-à-leur-sang de maîtres.

« Pansy, cesse d'être aussi désagréable avec lui et de les mettre en concurrence.

— C'est le seul moyen de le faire travailler. Il passait son temps à saboter le travail avant que je le prenne en main, alors tu devrais me remercier. Et encore une fois, Granger n'est pas là, pour le moment du moins.

— Mais quand même.

— Bon on commence par où ?

— Notre chambre. Je suis sûr que tes amis George et Lee Jordan essayeront de laisser de mauvaises surprises dans notre chambre. Merlin sait combien de temps j'ai mis pour trouver ces délicieux tons verts qui honorent la maison Serpentard et accessoirement tes jolis yeux.

— C'est vrai que Ron a fait une crise cardiaque en la voyant. Sûr qu'il en parlé à George.

— Il faut absolument les empêcher d'entrer.

— Impossible.

— Potter !

— Je suis sérieux. Fred, George et Lee étaient parmi les plus brillants de leur promotion en charmes et métamorphose. Ce n'est pas parce que les jumeaux n'ont pas passé leurs ASPIC qu'ils n'étaient pas forts. Loin de là. S'ils veulent entrer, ils entreront.

— Alors tu baisses les bras ? s'exclama Pansy indignée.

— Non, j'avais prévu de revenir avec Bill Weasley et un de mes collègues pour procéder au déminage après coup.

— Sérieusement et en attendant ? Nous n'irons pas dormir chez mes parents, ou pire au Terrier.

— Je pensais descendre à l'hôtel.

— Tu es vraiment terrifié on dirait.

— Vigilance constante ! »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne ferait pas de commentaire sur l'auror cinglé qui avait envoyé son grand-père à Azkaban pendant la première guerre.

« Bon, pourquoi pas. Quel hôtel ?

— Le George V.

— Je ne connais pas. Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas un hôtel miteux pour pauvres ?

— C'est un hôtel de luxe londonien. Ton auguste personne n'a rien à craindre. Et puis il est assez discret, c'est du côté moldu.

Pansy avait violemment sursauté.

— Chez les moldus, tu es fou ! Je n'irai pas !

— Ils ne sont pas dangereux. Et puis tu n'as pas peur d'aller chez les moldus pour faire des heures de shopping et pour aller au bar.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, là il faut vivre avec eux, dormir au milieu. Je ne saurais pas… et s'ils voient ou entendent quoi que ce soit.

— Tu ne sais pas jeter un sortilège de confusion ? Je te pensais meilleure que ça mon cœur.

— Je sais en lancer, c'est juste que…

— Alors où est le problème ? Tu préfères servir de cobaye pour Lee Jordan ? Tu te souviens de la dernière fois où il t'a piégée ?

— Oui, répondit-elle horrifiée. On prendra la fuite. »

Elle réfléchit puis jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la chambre.

« Mais il faut bien que nous dressions quelques protections. Au moins pour qu'ils se cassent les dents dessus.

— En fait, on pourrait laisser comme ça, proposa Harry.

— Mais tu es fou…

— A leur place, je ferais sauter toutes les protections par sécurité avant de placer des pièges. Il y a un petit espoir qu'en ne détectant rien, ils ne prennent pas trop de risques.

— Est-ce que je déteindrais sur toi Potter ?

— Un peu mais c'est surtout mon binôme chez les aurors en fait, expliqua Harry amusé. Nous serons à l'abri à l'hôtel de toute façon.

— Mmmouai.

— Quels sont les autres endroits stratégiques ? Le garde-manger, la salle de bain, commença Harry.

— Mes deux dressings, la salle réservée à mes chaussures évidemment. La bibliothèque ! Merlin, s'il arrive quelque-chose à la bibliothèque, Hermione et Théo nous fouetteront en place publique !

— Du calme, j'ai proposé à Hermione de protéger elle-même la bibliothèque pour ne pas avoir de problèmes de ce côté.

— Elle est venue ?

— Oui, hier. Quand tu as pris le thé chez les Greengrass ou quand tu étais au spa. Je ne sais plus. Enfin c'était avant que tu dévalises ces deux boutiques.

— Eh ! Je ne dis rien quand tu claques tes Gallions en balais de course et de collection ! D'ailleurs, ils peuvent jouer un sale tour à tes 20 merveilleux balais !

— Heu seulement 11 Pansy chérie, corrigea Harry. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je les ai évacués au manoir Londubat. A charge de revanche, quand nous avions accordé l'asile au contenu des deux serres préférées de Neville. Tu te rappelles, c'était par sécurité lors de son anniversaire.

— Tu crois qu'il accepterait de planquer mes robes et mes chaussures préférées ? Enfin non, je vais demander à Daphné. Pas question que ton Londubat touche à mes affaires avec ces gros doigts malhabiles !

— C'est parce que tes habits n'ont pas la douceur des plantes carnivores Pansy.

— C'est ça !

— Bon, il faut protéger la salle de bain. »

Harry et Pansy entrèrent dans la salle d'eau attenante à leur chambre. Ils examinèrent en détail la pièce en tentant de prévoir les sales tours made in Weasley et spécial Zabini. Tout un programme !

« Ils peuvent jouer sur l'eau chaude et l'eau froide, supposa Pansy.

— Pas assez original, répondit aussitôt Harry.

— Des serviettes étrangleuses ?

— Ils tiennent _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ pas _Barjow & Beurk_ voyons !

— N'essaie pas de freiner mon inspiration créatrice Potter !

— Il y a moyen de faire beaucoup déjà avec le dentifrice, les shampoings, les déodorants, les potions anti-gueule de bois. Sans compter tes parfums, tes crèmes pour la peau, ton eyeliner, vernis à ongles et tout ton arsenal.

— Arsenal qui est super utile pour te rendre fou mon chou.

— Mais comment les protéger ? demanda Harry en rosissant.

— Je suis partisane d'interdire l'entrée ! Fidelitas ?

— Ce sort est horriblement compliqué ! ça n'en vaut pas la peine hors période de guerre. Et puis tu serais bien capable de vendre la mèche avec deux trois verres donc c'est inutile.

— Alors il faut savoir ce qu'ils auront touché et les balancer par sécurité. Ça se remplace. Enfin sauf mon souffle de vélane n°5 et mon rouge à lèvre et…

— Je te rachèterai tout le nécessaire, même si c'est du mascara gorgone n°18 !

— Oh ça va hein !

— Il faut des sortilèges de détection assez discrets, proposa Harry.

— Je peux même rajouter des sorts pour masquer la signature magique.

— Faisons comme ça. »

Ils lancèrent un grand nombre de charmes. Pansy les dissimula habilement pendant que Harry bardait la porte de sortilèges et de protections. Celles-ci tomberaient sans doute. Il fallait juste espérer que les charmes parviennent à indiquer où iraient George et Lee dans la salle de bain.

Harry voulut aider sa copine à protéger les deux dressings et le royaume de la chaussure. Mais comme ceux-ci avaient des notions de priorité bien différentes, Harry jeta l'éponge et lui donna carte blanche pour protéger ses affaires. Il se rappela à temps de lui interdire d'utiliser toute forme de magie noire, quand même !

Harry descendit à la cuisine et ordonna à Kreatur et Lila, l'elfe de Pansy, de bien protéger le garde-manger pendant la soirée. Il dut remonter en urgence, lorsque Pansy l'appela à grands cris. Elle avait changé d'avis. Ses protections ne suffiraient pas. Elle confia à Harry la mission d'emmener chez Daphné ses robes préférées, les tenues les plus chères, les cadeaux familiaux, les robes pour les réceptions importantes etc.

Harry entreprit donc la mort dans l'âme de faire des allers et retours au manoir Greengrass. En transplanant évidemment, car il était impensable de risquer d'utiliser la cheminée. Jamais la suie ne devait souiller les magnifiques chefs-d'œuvre appartenant à Pansy ! Il ignora les regards moqueurs de Daphné et Astoria. Le manoir devint également le refuge d'une quarantaine de paires de chaussures pour le plus grand malheur de Harry qui détestait transplaner.

Il était temps car il restait environ une heure avant l'heure fatidique.

Harry regardait avec terreur les aiguilles de l'horloge avancer inexorablement vers la soirée. Il prit une douche, se changea et aida les deux elfes à achever les décorations et le buffet. Plus précisément, à empêcher Pansy de tout changer à la dernière minute. Harry se souvint qu'il n'avait pas rédigé son testament mais à l'exception de ce détail la soirée était prête avec vingt minutes d'avance ! Evidemment, Pansy n'était pas de cet avis mais Harry l'avait immobilisée dans un coin de la cuisine [mais à quoi pensez-vous donc bande de pervers(e) ! ]. Pansy était donc assise et savourait un massage de la nuque bien mérité !

Sans surprise, Hermione et Théodore arrivèrent dix minutes en avance. Hermione s'extasia devant la décoration et le buffet. Elle se précipita pour féliciter les elfes et lança un regard désapprobateur à Harry et Pansy.

Théodore observa la scène avec un air malicieux et demanda à s'absenter. Il avait pensé à un sortilège de protection original, et pas du tout dangereux, pour contribuer à la pérennité du temple du savoir hérité de la famille Black. Hermione ne perdit pas le nord, elle lui interdit immédiatement l'usage de la magie noire. Le jeune Nott expliqua que son idée n'était pas inscrite dans le registre des sorts prohibés du ministère de la magie.

« On va dire que ça s'apparente à de la magie grise, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

— Blanche ou rien du tout ! rétorqua Harry inflexible.

— Gris clair ? proposa Théodore innocemment.

— Ça marche, accepta Harry un peu vite.

— J'y vais » répondit Théodore satisfait.

Le jeune Nott tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les étages. Harry eut clairement l'impression de s'être fait rouler. Il en eut la confirmation en croisant le regard amusé de Pansy et résigné d'Hermione. Il allait rejoindre Théodore quand les invités suivants sonnèrent à la porte.

Le carnage allait bientôt commencer.

* * *

[1] Bon, j'ai eu une remarque à propos de la nationalité de Rolf. Il est britannique en fait. Ce qui fait qu'il saurait que Luna risque sa vie en allant à la crémaillère. Comme il est intelligent, il oublierait « accidentellement » de rappeler à Luna d'y aller… et ça casse mon histoire après… donc Rolf est américain le temps de cette fic. Merci de votre indulgence ^^

* * *

L'idée d'écrire de l'humour sur la base d'un couple Gryffondor/Serpentard me vient d'EmySilver. Elle a écrit un petit OS mettant en scène une dispute Harry/Pansy. Son OS s'appelle « No way ». Il est court, drôle et percutant. Sa chute est extra ! Il se trouve dans mes favoris, il en vaut le détour, allez vite le découvrir.

Alors à votre avis :

Est-ce que Drago va réussir là où Voldy a lamentablement échoué auprès de Harry ?

Est-ce que les tripes de Théodore serviront à Ron pour étrangler Blaise ?

Qui de Flint ou d'Olivier Dubois terminera à Ste Mangouste ? L'autre visitera-t-il Azkaban ? (hôtel noté 5 inferi par _mage noir magazine_ )

A quel point les protections de Théodore et de Pansy sont dangereuses ?

Est-ce qu'il y aura assez de sang pour repeindre entièrement la cuisine à l'issue de la soirée ?

Certaines de ces questions trouveront une réponse dans les chapitres suivants !

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous commencerez à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Harry tente d'expliquer sa version aux guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste…

A bientôt


	2. Celui-qui-a-(encore)-survécu

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à toutes celles qui se sont impliquées dans la correction de cette fic.

Un grand merci à maia malaga, Nafrayu, Rose-Eliade, RageAgainstTheGhosts, Emysilver et à le/la reviewer anonyme pour vos super reviews !

Et enfin merci également à tous les autres qui lisent silencieusement.

Sans plus attendre voici la suite.

Chapitre 2 : Celui-qui-a-(encore)-survécu

Ste Mangouste, 8 heures, 37 minutes et 22 secondes plus tard…

Susan Bones, apprentie médicomage, prenait une courte pause amplement méritée. Elle se préparait un délicieux chocolat chaud. Elle prenait chaque matin le temps de doser parfaitement le sucre et le lait, d'ajuster magiquement la fine mousse et, bien entendu, la température. Susan ferma les yeux et savoura avec bonheur une gorgée de sa précieuse préparation quand :

« BONES ! »

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et renversa la moitié de son divin breuvage. Heureusement qu'elle avait encore sa veste protectrice.

« Qui est le sale fils de…

— BONES !? Ah vous êtes là !

— C'est vous monsieur, ravie de vous voir » flatta Susan avec une grimace.

Le petit homme hargneux et chauve qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce de repos semblait hors de lui. Le guérisseur-en-chef Septimus Akrimony était absolument fidèle à lui-même. Détestable au possible, aussi exaspérant qu'exaspéré, farouchement misanthrope mais néanmoins brillant. Cette seule raison lui avait permis d'accéder à la direction du service des pathologies et sortilèges de Ste Mangouste pour le plus grand bonheur des patients et le plus grand malheur des autres guérisseurs de l'hôpital.

« Hier vous avez fait une note de service à propos d'une fête organisée par Harry Potter. N'est-ce pas ? »

Susan prit le temps de nettoyer sa tenue d'un Recurvite. Puis elle fit mariner avec plaisir son chef de service. Elle songea à nouveau qu'il devait avoir un lien de parenté avec son ancien professeur de potions, à cause du caractère évidemment, pas du physique, heureusement pour lui.

« BONES !

— Vu le risque que représentaient les invités, je préférais que l'équipe de nuit soit avertie. Combien d'admis aux urgences ?

— Sept !

— Je savais que j'avais bien fait de refuser d'y aller, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

— Vous les connaissez bien ?

— Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor de ma promotion ? Oui, ça va. Pourquoi ?

— Nous n'arrivons pas à soigner correctement ceux qui nous ont été amenés. Je soupçonne des combinaisons de sortilèges, voire de potions. Qu'est-ce que ça vous évoque ?

— Une dure journée en perspective.

— BONES !

— D'accord, d'accord ! Savez-vous si George Weasley et Lee Jordan étaient à la crémaillère ?

— George Weasley. C'est bien le nom d'un des moribonds ! répondit le guérisseur Akrimony.

— Une très dure journée alors.

— Vous les connaissez. Vous allez me filer un coup de main pour les interroger. C'est vous qui êtes chargée de prendre les notes. Aujourd'hui vous allez avoir la chance de constater des accidents qui sortent des cas d'école.

— Oh non, soupira Susan.

— On se dépêche gamine ! »

Interrogatoire de Harry Potter, apprenti Auror, co-organisateur de la soirée :

Susan Bones : Salut Harry !

Harry Potter : Salut Susan !

SB : Je te présente Septimus Akrimony, directeur du service des pathologies et sortilèges de Ste Mangouste.

Septimus Akrimony : Bon trêve de politesses, nous voulons vous interroger pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à vos convives ? invités ?

SB : Alors ! Il paraît que c'était une tuerie hier soir ?

SA : BONES !

HP : On peut dire ça. Maintenant dis-moi la vérité. Tu as échangé ta garde pour être ici ce matin et te défiler pour la crémaillère d'hier soir, n'est-ce pas ?

SB : Non, c'est faux, je…

SA : Bones, on voit bien que vous ne sortez pas de Serpentard pour rougir de la sorte. Vous réglerez vos comptes plus tard. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à nos patients.

HP : Je me suis installé avec ma petite amie et nous avons voulu fêter ça. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait faire qu'une seule fête et elle a été intraitable à ce sujet.

SA : Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

HP : Je suis passé par Gryffondor et elle par Serpentard. Nos amis ne sont pas exactement en excellents termes. L'issue était courue d'avance. Je pense que si nous n'avions pas mis fin à la soirée, le résultat aurait pu être plus grave.

SA : Il y a toujours eu une rivalité entre ces deux maisons mais tout de même !

SB : Notre génération a vu l'apogée des provocations.

SA : Bon, reconstituons. A partir de quel moment ça a commencé à dégénérer ?

HP : Nous en étions à un jeu d'alcool. Il a commencé à déraper quand quelqu'un a trouvé un épouvantard et a eu l'excellente idée de le ramener pour l'inclure au jeu. Parmi les gages du jeu, il y avait boire, puis affronter l'épouvantard et subir un maléfice.

SB : Je croyais que vous aviez nettoyé entièrement la maison des Black. Comment se fait-il qu'il ait eu un épouvantard ?

HP : Aucune idée.

SA : Bon et ensuite ?

HP : C'est à ce moment-là qu'a éclaté une dispute opposant Marcus Flint, Olivier Dubois et le portrait de l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux, Walburga Black.

SA : Bones, un peu de tenue ! Évitez de prendre un air effaré aussi ridicule. Vous serez bientôt médicomage enfin.

HP : C'est que Flint suit un programme de réhabilitation et vient de devenir poursuiveur remplaçant chez les Frelons de Wimbourne. Il était déjà en mauvais termes avec Dubois qui est le gardien titulaire du club de Flaquemare. Quant à l'ancienne propriétaire, elle hurle et insulte quiconque passe à la portée de son portrait.

SA : Et vous ne l'avez pas enlevée ?

HP : Glue perpétuelle !

SB : Et dire que vous arrivez à vivre dans cette maison. Continue Harry !

HP : Ils se disputaient et Flint s'est mis à fumer de partout, littéralement, enfin vous l'avez bien vu. Et surtout il s'est mis à cracher du feu ! Il a légèrement brûlé Olivier et a enflammé les boiseries et les rideaux du hall. C'est là que mon idiot d'elfe a essayé de secourir le portrait de son ancienne maîtresse. C'était vraiment stupide puisqu'elle ne sent rien, les flammes la chatouillaient c'est tout. Enfin voilà comment, mon elfe s'est grièvement brûlé. On a dû immobiliser Flint pour le calmer et on vous les a emmenés.

SA : Ça n'explique pas comment Flint s'est mis à fumer et cracher du feu.

HP : Je n'en ai aucune idée mais vous devriez demander à Seamus Finnigan, notre expert ès explosion. Ou à Lee qui connaît bien les feux d'artifices Weasley. Il se pourrait bien que ce soit un coup fourré de leur part.

SB : Très bien. On les verra. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

HP : Il y a eu des cris à l'étage. Nous sommes montés voir. Et nous sommes tombé sur Nott dans l'état où on vous l'a amené.

SA : Comment a-t-il pu hériter de blessures pareilles ? Ces plaies sont luminescentes. En plus, elles bougent et s'aggravent quand on essaient de les soigner magiquement. Nous avons dû les bander à la moldue en attendant.

HP : Eh bien en fait, pour lui je peux vous aider. Ginny et Blaise se sont fait entraver par les protections de la bibliothèque.

SB : Quelles protections ?

HP : Je ne sais pas, et peu importe en fait. Comme c'était sûr que nous aurions des problèmes avec la fête, j'ai demandé à Hermione et Nott de protéger la bibliothèque de façon efficace. La façon dont Blaise et Ginny se sont fait entraver était assez gênante, en fait. C'est Nott qui est allé les libérer. Ginny était folle de rage et lui a envoyé un de ses terribles maléfices de Chauve-Furies.

SB : Hoouuu ça, ça fait mal !

HP : Apparemment il y en a qui ont traversé des Feuxfous Fuseboum qui passaient par là. Je crois que c'était un soleil rose et un gros nuage vert.

SA : Ça ne nous dit pas comment nous allons le soigner Potter !

SB : En fait si, enfin je crois. Les Chauve-Furies infligent des blessures physiques uniquement, pas ensorcelées. Les Feuxfous Fuseboum sont conçus pour résister et même se renforcer face aux sorts qui devraient les supprimer.

SA : Génial, ça ne doit pas être très loin de la magie noire ces horreurs ! Et qui est le concepteur de ces trucs pour qu'il nous donne un coup de main ?

HP : Heu il fait partie des victimes. Mais les Feuxfous Fuseboum n'ont qu'un effet limité dans le temps donc les blessures devraient redevenir normales. Je crois que la durée de vie des Feuxfous est d'une dizaine d'heures donc ça devrait commencer à s'améliorer d'ici peu de temps.

SA : Merlin vous entende Potter !

SB : On peut faire confiance aux produits Weasley. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec les autres ?

HP : Je ne sais pas où était Ron mais il nous a rejoint transformé en gros lapin agressif. Même transformé, on le reconnaîtrait entre mille. Un lapin d'un roux pareil avec ses yeux. Nous avons dû nous mettre à plusieurs pour le stupéfixer mais ça a marché.

SB : Et pour les autres ? George ? Comment est arrivée cette horreur ?

HP : C'était d'abord Goyle. Il a passé son temps à dévorer le buffet. Les elfes l'ont adoré, presque autant que Ron.

SA : Potter ! Aux faits !

HP : Il a dû trop manger et trop boire. Il ne se sentait pas bien et à un moment il s'est mis à enfler puis s'est transformé en buffle. C'est tout.

SB : C'est tout ? Comme si c'était normal. Enfin quoique, c'est quand même de Goyle dont nous parlons !

SA : Bones !

SB : Toutes mes excuses. Au fait Harry, est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait être les nouveaux biscuits que commercialise George ? Tu sais ceux qui te transforment en l'animal correspondant à l'animagus ?

HP : J'y ai pensé mais le patronus de Ron est un chien, un terrier, et il s'est transformé en lapin. Habituellement le patronus et l'animagus correspondent donc c'est assez improbable. Pour Goyle peut-être, mais je crois que l'effet de ces biscuits dure seulement cinq minutes.

SA : Des sorts et des potions peuvent amplifier les effets des métamorphoses temporaires. Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez servis à boire Potter ?

HP : Oh des boissons moldues, quelques alcools, du vin des elfes ramené par Nott, Flint avait dû apporter quelques bouteilles de liqueur gobeline. Vous pensez que ça peut-être ça ?

SA : Non, je ne pense pas. Personne n'assaisonne vos boissons avec autre chose ?

HP : Je ne crois pas.

SB : Il reste le cas de George si je ne me trompe pas.

HP : Lui et Neville en fait. Après deux départs pour Ste Mangouste, deux métamorphoses totales et le jeu qui dégénérait, il y a eu des échanges de sortilèges. C'est ce moment-là que nous avons interrompu la fête évidemment. En désactivant les maléfices que George avait subis, nous avons dû en activer d'autres. Enfin son nez a poussé pour devenir énorme, crochu et proéminent. Quant à ses cheveux, ils sont devenus longs et gras comme ceux du professeur Rogue mais ils sont restés roux. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés à lui rendre son apparence normale, nous l'avons donc amené ici.

SA : Trop puissant pour que ce soit des sortilèges. Vous avez dû supprimer un effet de retardement en levant les maléfices. C'est obligatoirement une potion à effet différé. Il a forcément ingurgité une potion. On ne peut guère retarder l'effet de plus de deux heures donc ça s'est déroulé chez vous. Une idée du coupable ?

HP : Absolument aucune monsieur.

SA : Et pour l'autre ? Londubat c'est ça ?

HP : Il s'est mis à rire, chanter et danser avec frénésie. Ce sont bien les effets des sorts qui lui ont été envoyé. Sauf que nous ne sommes pas arrivés à le désensorceler, même Hermione n'y est pas arrivée, d'où sa présence également.

SA : C'est sûrement une potion qui a renforcé l'effet, à la rigueur une rune ou un rituel mais c'est plus difficile à appliquer et vous l'auriez remarqué.

SB : Bien, et la suite ?

HP : La suite. Eh bien avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Luna, nous avons stupéfixé tous ceux qui étaient encore conscients, nous avons mis fin au désastre, soigné les petites blessures et nous avons acheminé les autres ici !

SA : En somme, nous avons hérité de tout ce qui était trop complexe pour des gamins comme vous.

SB : Dis Harry, il faut que je te dise. Je crois que je regrette vraiment de ne pas être venue à ta crémaillère.

SA : BONES !

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Harry n'est pas un grand observateur mais vous commencez à comprendre dans quel bor*** pardon pétrin il s'est fourré ^^

Premières impressions ?

D'où vient l'épouvantard ?

Est-ce que Neville danse bien la macarena ?

Dans quelle situation se sont retrouvés Ginny et Blaise ?

Combien de temps prendra la réhabilitation du Square Grimaurd ?

Est-ce que la fourrure de Ron est douce ?

Combien de litres d'huile contiendra l'oreiller qui se trouve sous la tête du pseudo-Severus Rogue ?

Est-ce que le philtre d'amour était destiné à Kreatur ? Quel philtre d'amour d'ailleurs ?

Certaines questions trouveront leurs réponses dans les chapitres suivants…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. N'oubliez pas de me dire dans les commentaires si vous l'avez apprécié. Je ne peux pas le deviner à partir des vues :)

A bientôt !


	3. Pyromanie, folie douce, premières lueurs

Bonjour !

Voici un nouvel interrogatoire par notre duo de guérisseurs.

Tout d'abord merci à tous mes correcteurs, ainsi qu'à RageAgainstTheGhosts, Rose-Eliad, maia malaga et Nafrayu pour leurs reviews.

Alors je sais bien qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages et d'informations mais ce n'est pas grave : Susan prend des notes et Septimus commence vaguement à comprendre. D'ailleurs ils commencent par faire le bilan de ce qu'ils savent avant d'entamer l'interrogatoire suivant. Le hasard fait bien les choses ! ^^

Chapitre 3 : Pyromanie, folie douce et première lueurs !

« Bones. Résumons un peu les clients de la journée, décida Akrimony. D'abord un elfe grillé par un feu magique dont les soins avancent peu. Sa guérison ne pourra être complète avant de connaître la composition magique exacte des flammes.

— Ensuite Marcus Flint, plus ou moins transformé en dragon, enchaîna Susan. Il fume d'un peu de partout et crache du feu lorsqu'il respire trop fort et quand il parle. Maintenu sous sommeil magique. Apparemment ses ronflements sont volcaniques mais son lit a été confiné jusqu'à sa guérison complète.

— Raisons de cette transformation encore à déterminer.

— Effectivement Monsieur. Ensuite Théodore Nott admis à cause d'un maléfice de Chauve-Furies redoutable. Lequel a été modifié en traversant des feux d'artifices de la boutique _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux._

— Avez-vous informé les infirmiers de suivre l'intensité de la signature magique de ses blessures ?

— Bien sûr Monsieur. Je leur ai bien dit qu'ils ne devaient surtout pas essayer de soigner magiquement et que les sortilèges des blessures devraient diminuer. Ils nous notifieront toute évolution, bonne ou mauvaise. Dès que les blessures redeviendront strictement physiques, les infirmiers les refermeront.

— Si on fait confiance à Potter, ce sera le seul cas facile. Quel est le suivant ?

— Ronald Weasley, transformé en lapin géant. Environ un mètre de haut. Il est maintenu immobilisé pour cause d'agressivité. Les tests pour les potions sont revenus négatifs mais son sang présente un fort taux d'alcoolémie. La liqueur gobeline a sans doute provoqué son agressivité.

— Il a fallu de sacrés sortilèges pour faire une telle métamorphose. Tes amis sont plutôt doués pour faire des idioties. Du coup, celui-là, on peut le soigner immédiatement.

— Non, les urgences ont refusé à cause de l'alcool. Ils ont peur que ça interfère. Ils préfèrent garder un gros lapin ivre pour le moment.

— Faites disparaître ce sourire narquois de votre visage Bones, vous m'exaspérez.

— Oui, M'sieur. Nous avons ensuite Gregory Goyle qui s'est transformé en buffle, poursuivit Susan en pouffant de rire.

— Bones ! Les résultats du labo ?

— Pas de sortilège pour lui mais il a plein de traces de potions diverses et d'alcool dans le sang. Le laboratoire dit qu'il peut confirmer une potion si nous donnons le nom mais pas les reconstituer avec les analyses.

— En gros, ils n'ont rien ces imbéciles, conclut Akrimony avec dédain.

— Nous allons devoir demander de l'aide aux invités de la crémaillère.

— Mmmm.

— Le cinquième, c'est George Weasley. C'est l'un des concepteurs des Feuxfous Fuseboum qui ont agressé Nott. Les premiers soins que George a reçus ont dévoilé une potion à effet retardé, ce qui l'a transformé en caricature rousse du professeur Rogue. Je suis allé le voir. Son nez est tellement lourd que les infirmiers ont dû le coucher sur le côté. Je ne vous parle même pas des cheveux longs et graisseux. C'était immonde et…

— BONES !

— Je voulais juste dire qu'ils devront brûler l'oreiller après, termina-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— Les analyses Bones !

— Diverses potions dans le sang aussi mais l'état a été aggravé par des sortilèges du duel final.

— Bon et c'est tout ? Nous avons fait le tour ?

— Il reste seulement Neville Lonbubat. Les sortilèges d'allégresse courants comme le Rictusempra ne permettent pas d'expliquer complètement son état. Les caractéristiques du Tarentallegra sont indiscutables, sa danse frénétique est très impressionnante. Mais la résistance au désensorcellement est causé par des potions. Pour ce cas, le laboratoire a pu identifier des ingrédients spécifiques aux philtres d'amour.

— Merlin, il ne manquait plus ça ! Ont-ils le produit exact ?

— Non, il y a tant de formulations, de marques et de niveaux de dosage que c'est impossible.

— C'était trop beau évidemment. Mais il est vrai qu'il y a eu des précédents de renforcements de sortilèges par des potions d'attachement. Ont-ils vérifié les autres patients pour ce genre de potion ?

— Après l'avoir identifiée chez Neville, oui, mais c'est le seul cas. En tout cas chez les patients car il peut y en avoir parmi les autres participants de la soirée.

— Il faudra les en informer alors. Quel journée atroce ! éructa le guérisseur.

— C'est absolument génial vous voulez dire ! » s'exclama Susan avec un grand sourire.

Le médicomage lui lança un regard noir, qu'elle ignora en gloussant. Elle reprit finalement son calme.

« Vous voulez interroger les survivants qui sont en salle d'attente ? »

Interrogatoire commun d'Hermione Granger, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan et Daphné Greengrass :

Susan Bones : Bonjour à tous, je vous présente Septimus Akrimony, directeur du service des pathologies et sortilèges de Ste Mangouste.

Hermione Granger : Bonjour, Hermione Granger, étudiante en droit magique et moldu. Je suis ici pour veiller sur mon petit ami Théodore Nott.

Lee Jordan : Bonjour, Lee Jordan, ami et associé de George Weasley chez Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux et chroniqueur pour RITM. [1] Je suis là pour George.

Seamus Finnigan : Seamus Finnigan, heu, ami et fournisseur de George et Lee en matériel pyrotechnique divers. Je suis là pour George mais… mais aussi pour vous aider un peu… enfin je crois… s'il vous plaît ne me regardez pas comme ça monsieur Akrimony vous me faites peur.

Septimus Akrimony : On commencera par vous, ne vous en faites pas, ricana le guérisseur.

Luna Lovegood : Luna Lovegood, journaliste pour le Chicaneur. Je m'intéresse à l'invasion de Joncheruines du service des blessures par les créatures vivantes.

SA : Une invasion de quoi ?

SB : Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure monsieur. Il reste Daphné.

Daphné Greengrass : Daphné Greengrass, étudiante en politiques étrangères.

SB : Tu viens voir qui ? Flint et Goyle ? Ces rustres ?

SA : Bones !

HG : N'importe quoi, tu les détestes.

SF : Alors ?

DG : …

LL : Tu as réussi à chasser les Nargoles qui tournaient autour de Neville ?

DG : Les quoi ? Je … non…

SF : Vous avez vu comment elle rougit ?

DG : La ferme Finnigan. Bien guérisseur Akrimony, Susan, que voulez-vous savoir ?

SB : Tu es venue voir lequel exactement Daphné ? Je me permets de poser la question parce que le sang de Neville a révélé qu'il a probablement avalé un philtre d'amour. Est-ce que c'est toi qui le lui a administré ?

DG : Non, je n'aurais jamais… enfin non !

SA : Est-ce que vous connaissez bien ce jeune homme ? Vous semblez à deux doigts de vous jeter sur la porte pour aller le voir.

DG : Non, je ne crois pas. C'était un Gryffondor timide et…

SA : Alors, dès que nous aurons terminé cette conversation, vous accompagnerez l'apprentie Bones au laboratoire pour y faire des analyses aussi.

DG : Vous croyez que… vraiment ? Je… enfin… oui bon d'accord.

SA : C'est pratiquement sûr, en fait, vous présentez pas mal de symptômes qui correspondent.

SF : Incroyable ! Quand Lavande et Parvati sauront ça !

DG : La ferme Finnigan. Si tu leur dis, je…

SA : Vous réglerez vos amourettes et vos querelles ridicules en sortant d'ici ! Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont peut-être responsables de l'état de mes patients mais plusieurs d'entre eux sont dans des états préoccupants. Vous vous comportez en adultes et vous ne nous cachez rien. Ça marche ? Nous avons besoin de votre franchise et de votre sens de l'observation.

SB : Rappelez-vous que même si vos sorts et potions sont un peu borderline, nous sommes des guérisseurs. Nous ne vous enverrons pas à Azkaban si vous avouez des trucs.

SA : Au maximum des insultes et une bonne dose de mépris !

SB : Monsieur, voyons.

SA : Bien Potter nous a parlé d'un pyromane à interroger. J'imagine que c'est toi. Les Irlandais sont toujours des champions du domaine [2]

SF : Heu oui…

SA : Et ? Tu as dit que tu pouvais nous aider, non ?

SF : Eh bien pour Flint. J'ai un peu participé en fait…

SA : Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, gamin. Comment tu t'y es pris pour le transformer en dragon ?

SF : Il n'y a pas que moi. George m'avait demandé de commencer à travailler sur un projet de ce genre pour la boutique de farces et attrapes. Mais ce n'est pas aussi abouti, loin de là.

SB : Nous avons besoin de précisions Seamus s'il te plaît.

SF : Je progresse petit à petit par sécurité. Les fumigènes c'est bien moi. Il est juste censé cracher de petites flammèches inoffensives. Mais là c'est carrément démesuré par rapport à mes essais et ça ne dure pas.

SA : Encore une interférence ! Écris-nous tout de suite la procédure que tu as employé. Bien, alors sachez que plusieurs des cas sont concernés par une ingestion de potions dont certains de potion d'attachement. Bones, lisez la liste des patients en question.

SB : Alors alors… Voilà ! George Weasley, Neville Londubat, peut-être Marcus Flint et Gregory Goyle.

SA : Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un leur administrer quelque chose ?

HG : Non.

SF : Non.

DG : Non.

LL : Non mais vous devriez demander à Ginny. Elle est très gentille Ginny.

SB : Pourquoi Ginny ?

LL : C'est elle qui préparait et servait tous les cocktails et les mélanges. Elle aurait remarqué si quelqu'un prenait plusieurs verres pour les offrir.

HG : Ou pour les administrer directement. Les philtres d'amour par exemple. Elle adore jouer les marieuses. C'est exaspérant !

DG : C'est pourtant grâce à elle que tu es tombée par hasard sur Théodore au café littéraire mensuel de _Fleury et Bott_. Et que vous vous êtes revus par hasard à plusieurs reprises.

SA : Bon, ça suffit. Nous parlerons à cette Ginny. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres qui pourraient avoir la mauvaise idée d'utiliser des potions d'attachement comme cette fille ?

SF : Pansy Parkinson, celle qui a organisé la crémaillère. Elle adore ça.

DG : Blaise Zabini pourrait. Quand il ne cherche pas à séduire, il s'amuse à se mêler de la vie privée des autres.

LL : Blaise ne donne pas de potion. Il jette des sorts discrètement.

SA : De quel genre et à qui ? Donnez-nous des pistes jeune fille.

LL : Mais à Marcus Flint bien sûr. Il tournait autour de Daphné et lui transmettait ses Nargoles. Mais Blaise l'a vu et lui jeté un sortilège de confusion. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti dans le hall déranger Olivier et Katie Bell qui se prouvaient mutuellement leur amour.

SF : Un sortilège de confusion. C'est pour ça qu'il fumait de partout au lieu de simplement rester localisé sur la bouche et les narines. Fichu Blaise !

SA : Ah enfin quelqu'un qui sait observer ! Est-ce que vous avez vu d'autres sortilèges de confusion de la part de ce Blaise jeune fille ?

LL : Seulement quand il a fait tomber Astoria dans les bras de Drago.

DG : Il a fait quoi à ma petite sœur ?

HG : Enfin Daphné ! Astoria tournait autour de Drago depuis le début de la soirée, admirative de ses créations en potions mais trop timide pour aller lui parler. Quant à Drago, il nous le numéro du j'ai-été-un-mangemort-et-tout-le-monde-me-déteste.

DG : Mais…

HG : Laisse-les vivre leur vie !

SA : Peut-on en revenir à nos chaudrons ? D'ailleurs Malfoy est l'un des nouveaux fournisseurs de Ste Mangouste. Il est tout à fait capable de créer des potions. Pensez-vous qu'il puisse vouloir en administrer à quelqu'un ?

SF : Seulement à Harry et à Ron.

SB : Ron n'a pas reçu de potion, seulement des alcools forts.

LL : George passait son temps à embêter Drago. Le pauvre avait la tête pleine de Joncheruines. J'ai bien essayé de lui donner des navets pour les repousser mais…

SA : George ? Weasley ? La potion à effet différé. Capacité et mobile ! Bones, vous allez me le convoquer. Je veux aussi parler à cette Ginny et ce Zabini, ainsi qu'à Pansy Parkinson.

SB : Très bien monsieur. Avez-vous d'autres questions avant que j'emmène Daphné au laboratoire ?

SA : Messieurs Jordan et Finnigan, vous travaillez avec George Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai besoin de confirmer une hypothèse de mademoiselle Bones. Elle pensait que la métamorphose de Goyle en buffle pouvait être causée par un gâteau de George Weasley. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

SF : Ce n'est absolument pas mon domaine.

LJ : Le biscuit du totem ? C'est possible, il permet de se métamorphoser pendant une minute en animal. Cela dépend de votre animal totem, c'est souvent celui que prend le patronus du sorcier. Mais c'est peu probable puisqu'il est sous cette forme depuis des heures. Quelqu'un connaît le patronus de Goyle pour vérifier ?

DG : Goyle a toujours été médiocre. Il ne peut pas produire de patronus corporel mais le nuage instable qu'il produit est suffisamment gros pour être un buffle.

SA : Monsieur Jordan, vous allez me fournir des échantillons de ce truc totem.

LJ : Sans problème monsieur. Vous pourrez même les goûter pour admirer la prouesse. Je suis sûr que vous transformeriez en tigre ou en hyène tiens !

SA : C'est ça ! Mon patronus est un vautour. Une dernière question. La transformation de Ronald Weasley en lapin. Ce n'est pas une potion mais un sort. Avez-vous vu quelqu'un le prendre pour cible ? Mademoiselle Lovegood ? Vous qui êtes si observatrice ?

LL : Ronald n'était pas souvent en bas. Il cherchait l'Enormus à Babille qui se trouve dans le grenier de la maison de Harry.

LJ : C'est sûrement ça Luna. Je crois qu'il en a aussi profité pour placer des prototypes Weasley dans les étages.

HG : Tu crois qu'il aurait pu tomber sur les sortilèges de protection ? Non, les protections d'Harry ne sont pas dangereuses. Les miennes non plus.

SF : Sauf quand Théodore rajoute sa petite touche personnelle. Ginny et Blaise en savent quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

HG : Je ne savais pas qu'il ferait une blague aussi… aussi puérile !

LJ : C'était quand même de la belle magie !

DG : Hermione, qu'est-ce que Pansy a tissé comme protections ? Elle m'a dit que ceux qui approcheraient ses affaires le regretteraient amèrement.

HG : Je ne sais pas mais Harry était tellement stressé avant la fête qu'il lui a donné carte blanche pour protéger les deux dressings et sa pièce dédiée à ses chaussures. L'imbécile !

SB : Je crois que ça fait une raison supplémentaire d'interroger Pansy.

SA : Entièrement d'accord !

LJ : Je viens de me souvenir d'une chose à propos de Flint monsieur Akrimony.

SA : Je t'écoute mon gars.

LJ : Eh bien en fait c'est une question pour Seamus. Le projet Dragon. Est-ce que tu suis le protocole de sécurité Weasley ?

SF : Bien sûr, c'est dans le contrat. Mes sorts sont compatibles avec les alcools et les boissons, sorcières comme moldues et avec le vin des elfes aussi. Pourquoi ?

LJ : Nous avons récemment rajouté l'étude compatibilité avec la liqueur gobeline, justement parce qu'elle est devenue à la mode en soirée.

SF : Ah, George n'a pas pensé à me le dire !

LJ : Vous devriez jeter un coup d'œil à ça. La liqueur gobeline a tout un tas d'effets secondaires et de propriétés magiques bizarres. George l'a bien pris en compte pour les biscuits totem, donc pas besoin de vérifier pour Goyle.

SA : Bien pensé mon gars ! Enfin nous avançons. Est-ce que vous avez vu d'autres choses ? Pensé à d'autres choses utiles ? Miss Lovegood ? Vous avez toujours de bonnes remarques.

LL : Le Nargole qui embrouillait votre esprit a disparu. Je comprends que vous alliez mieux monsieur Acrimony.

* * *

[1] RITM : Radio Indépendante à Transmission Magique

[2] Je plaide coupable pour l'allusion de mauvais goût à l'IRA mais quand on voit le dernier film où Seamus fait sauter un pont… Je me dis que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un sens de l'humour aussi déplacé ^^

* * *

La récolte des informations est difficile pour nos deux guérisseurs ! Heureusement que Luna veille dans ce monde fou ^^ Ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines…

Bon, il reste les interrogatoires de Ginny et Blaise (chapitre 4) et Pansy (chapitre 5). Ensuite vous saurez tout !

Tout oui, même ce qu'a fait Theodore pour entraver vicieusement Ginny et Blaise, même d'où vient l'épouvantard et la maison qu'a fréquenté Septimus à Poudlard…

J'ai deux petites questions à vous poser :

1\. Aimeriez-vous voir découvrir d'autres scènes de la vie explosive que mènent Harry et Pansy ? J'ai bien quelques idées mais je voulais savoir si ça vous intéresserait ? Première idées en vrac : leur faire prendre le magicobus, reconquérir le square Grimmard tenu par Kreatur, Pansy à la découverte du monde moldu, premier diner chez papa et maman Parkinson. Faites-moi savoir si ça vous tente !

2\. Connaissez-vous les fics de Nafrayu et maia malaga ? J'aime beaucoup leurs histoires. Nafrayu écrit de magnifiques Théo/Hermione et du Supernatural. Maia écrit une belle histoire sur Regulus Black, mangemort en devenir et sa romance avec Barty Croupton Jr.

Alors, oui, elles m'ont laissé des reviews, oui, je les connais un petit peu, et oui, elles ont toutes les deux une belle plume. Essayez et vous verrez ^^

A jeudi


	4. Complots et intrigues 1ère partie

Bonjour à tous !

Quatrième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Merci d'être toujours là !

Bien évidemment, un grand merci à mes correcteurs et aux reviewers : maia malaga, Nafrayu, Rose-Eliade et RageAgainstTheGhosts ^^

Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne vous souvenez pas de tout car Susan et Septimus commencent par faire le point sur ce qu'ils sont parvenus à soigner de puis le précédent interrogatoire. Bien sûr, nos stars préférées sont interrogées par culpabilité croissante. En espérant que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Complots et intrigues partie 1/2

Ste Mangouste, 2 heures, 31 minutes et 6 secondes plus tard…

Le terrible Septimus Akrimony, guérisseur senior à Ste Mangouste, n'était plus tout jeune. Il avait donc besoin de pauses fréquentes pour rester au sommet de sa vitalité. Pour cela, il ingurgitait son carburant favori : la caféine. En l'occurrence, la matinée avait été harassante. Il avait affronté des célébrités qui avaient passé la nuit à s'entre-tuer et qu'il fallait maintenant soigner. Il avait dû, en plus, supporter Susan Bones. Cette apprentie médicomage dégoulinait de générosité mal placée, d'une bonne humeur insupportable et d'émotions bien trop positives. Bref, Akrimony avait bien mérité une bonne dose de café très noir et très fort ! Il ferma les yeux de bonheur en avalant une gorgée de son délicieux vitriol quand :

« GUERISSEUR AKRIMONY ! »

La vieil homme fit un bond et renversa la moitié de son volcanique breuvage sur son bureau et prononça une litanie de mots qui ne seront pas retranscrits ici.

« GUER… Ah enfin je vous trouve !

— BONES !? Petite peste. Mon café !

— Oups ! Toutes mes excuses. Enfin, c'est peut-être mieux pour votre santé en fait.

— Bones, qu'est-ce qui justifie une pareille agression sur un chef de service !?

— J'ai du nouveau à propos des patients de la crémaillère de Harry et Pansy.

— Allez-y maintenant que le mal est fait, soupira Akrimony avec fatalité.

— Bien le cas de Marcus Flint s'arrange. Avec vos pistes et en décortiquant les sorts de Finnigan combinés au sortilège de confusion de Zabini et la liqueur gobeline…

— Le résultat Bones !

— Bien chef, le guérisseur Jones a réussi à réduire les flammes émises par Flint. Il n'en crache presque plus et il ne fume plus. Enfin Jones est confiant. Et cela nous a permis de soigner les brûlures de l'elfe causées par Flint. Ils devraient être tous les deux sur pieds rapidement.

— Excellent. Les autres ?

— Harry avait raison. L'intensité magique des blessures de Théodore Nott diminue. Les blessures les plus superficielles ont pu être refermées comme celles d'un Chauve-Furie classique. Les plus importantes pourront être soignées d'ici ce midi. Je n'aurais déjà pas voulu prendre un Chauve-Furie de Ginny, mais en plus renforcé par un Feuxfous Fuseboum…

— Ouais ouais.

— J'ai une question guérisseur Akrimony s'il vous plaît.

— Je ne pourrai pas vous empêcher de la poser de toute façon. Depuis qu'on n'a plus droit de jeter un Silencio aux apprentis en fait. »

Susan lui jeta un regard indigné mais la curiosité l'emporta, elle posa tout de même sa question.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour convaincre Drago Malefoy de préparer l'antidote à la potion qu'il a utilisé pour transformer George Weasley en caricature de Rogue ?

— Je l'ai menacé de l'envoyer à Azkaban évidemment !

— Mais… mais sous quel prétexte ? Il a été reconnu innocent.

— Mais non Bones franchement. Il suffisait de lui dire qu'on peut demander à la direction de Ste Mangouste de changer de fournisseur de potion en expliquant ce qu'il avait fait.

— Mais c'est horrible aussi.

— Bones ! A la base, il la destinait à Harry Potter mais George Weasley l'avait harcelé toute la soirée. Alors faites-moi plaisir et épargnez-moi vos principes moraux pleins de noblesse. Je fais mon travail et nous avions besoin de sa collaboration. Ce fils d'assassin n'était pas très coopératif avant cette menace. Bon, il le lui a administré ?

— Oui, il a commencé à reprendre une apparence plus ou moins normale. On verra.

— Qui reste-t-il sur le billard ?

— Heu, Gregory Goyle. Le laboratoire a commencé à analyser des échantillons de biscuits totem fournis par Lee Jordan. Apparemment c'est bien ça. Sauf qu'il a toujours dans le sang une potion qu'il faut identifier. Elle parasite le fonctionnement normal du biscuit en prolongeant les effets.

— Mmmmm

— Ronald Weasley se trouve toujours sous sa forme lagomorphe. Il a en partie décuvé la liqueur gobeline donc il est moins agressif. Everard se casse encore les dents sur les sortilèges. Apparemment ils sont plus vicieux que prévu. Il nous demande de trouver l'auteur et les formules.

— Faut toujours faire son travail à celui-là, grogna Akrimony.

— Il nous faut aussi trouver la personne qui a administré le philtre d'amour à Neville Londubat.

— Il fait toujours son mariole ?

— Danse frénétique et chants qui expriment tout son amour pour Daphné Greengrass. C'est tellement meeuuugnon !

— BONES !

— Ça va, ça va ! J'ai pris rendez-vous avec Ginny Weasley pour avoir sa version. Elle n'est pas méchante donc elle devrait nous aider. Apparemment Blaise Zabini sera présent, ce qui nous simplifiera le travail. Et j'ai bien confirmation de Pansy Parkinson, l'organisatrice de la crémaillère. Nous irons la voir juste après. J'ai les deux adresses.

— Bien, je me refais un café extra-strong et nous y allons. »

Interrogatoire de Ginevra Weasley et Blaise Zabini :

Susan Bones : Merci de nous recevoir chez toi Ginny. Ça ne t'embête pas si je prends tout en note ? Nous commençons sérieusement à nous perdre dans les récits de vos aventures.

Ginny Weasley : Tu peux y aller. Comment pouvons-nous vous aider ?

SB : Sans doute la question la plus importante à mes yeux. Que fait Blaise chez toi en peignoir et sans caleçon en plus. Si, si, j'ai bien remarqué avant qu'il ne le referme complètement.

Septimus Akrimony : BONES ! Je reprends la main si vous êtes incapable de faire preuve de maturité.

SB : Bon d'accord, tu me raconteras tout après hein ?

GW : Évidemment ! Bon, qui est ce médicomage grincheux ?

SA : Je suis Septimus Akrimony, directeur du service des pathologies et sortilèges de Ste Mangouste, Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, médaillé six fois pour services rendus à la médecine magique, membre honorifique de la société des potionnistes et… ma modestie me force à m'arrêter ici.

GW : Ginevra Weasley, poursuiveuse remplaçante des Harpies de Holyhead, Ordre de Merlin seconde classe pour participation à la bataille de Poudlard. Je crois que ce sera tout. Vous pouvez m'appelez Ginny.

Blaise Zabini : Blaise Zabini, moyennement enchanté de vous connaître car votre réputation vous précède.

SA : La cuisine de votre mère également est bien connue à Ste Mangouste monsieur Zabini. [1]

BZ : La maison Zabini est toujours ravie d'apporter son aide à Ste Mangouste.

GW : Si vous le voulez bien, nous pourrions revenir à la crémaillère ? Inutile de rajouter du travail supplémentaire à vos collègues, guérisseur Akrimony. Blaise, fais-moi plaisir, n'en rajoute pas.

SB : Merci Gin'. Nous venons parce que Goyle, Neville et ton frère ne sont pas encore tirés d'affaire. Nous avons besoin de vous deux pour aider à identifier les sorts qu'ils ont reçus furtivement et les potions qui leur ont été administrées.

Ginny rougit furieusement et si Blaise n'avait pas la peau aussi sombre, il aurait sans doute pâli brutalement. Les deux guérisseurs avaient frappé à la bonne cheminée.

GW : Heu c'est grave ?

SA : Si vous vous préoccupez de la répression pour l'usage abusif de potions d'attachement, nous sommes prêts à fermer les yeux. Nous avons vraiment besoin de la composition du philtre pour soigner Lonbubat.

GW : Heu…

SB : Il n'est pas dans un état enviable, Gin', s'il te plaît, on se fiche bien de te dénoncer. On veut seulement le soigner et le philtre d'amour aggrave les sortilèges qu'il a pris.

GW : Bon d'accord… je lui ai mis deux cuillerées de l'élixir d'Eros Weasley [2] dans le coca de Neville. Pour faire bonne mesure, j'ai mis aussi trois gouttes d'A-fred-isiaque [2] au vin de Daphné. Tu comprends Susan, Neville est trop timide pour aller parler spontanément à une Serpentard. Quant à Daphné, elle est gentille mais uniquement quand elle perd son air hautain.

SB : Tu as raison, ils vont tellement bien ensemble…

SA : Ne me dites pas que vous approuvez ce genre de manipulation Bones !

BZ : Si ça permet de lever la timidité et donner un coup de pouce, où est le mal ?

SA : Le libre-arbitre par exemple.

BZ : Les produits Weasley, car oui cela vient de la boutique de George, sont toujours à effets limités. Il s'apercevront rapidement s'ils s'apprécient ou pas.

SB : Bon peu importe. Ginny dis-moi, avant que Neville ne reçoive tous ces sortilèges. Est-ce que ça semblait fonctionner entre Neville et Daph…

SA : BONES !

SB : Tu me raconteras après le boulot hein ? Bon, est-ce que tu en as donné à d'autres ?

GW : Non, non. On ne devait faire que deux couples mixtes mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps en fait.

SA : Couples mixtes ?

GW : Serpo-gryffondor bien sûr !

BZ : Je crois que tu voulais dire gryffo-serpentard ma belle.

Ginny ignora le clin d'œil de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle lui tira la langue en prenant un air hautain, ce qui échoua lamentablement. Susan et Zabini éclatèrent de rire, même Akrimony ne put retenir un ricanement.

SA : Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire par ''on ne devait faire que deux couples mixtes'' ?

GW : Oh heu, un pari stupide en fait. Pansy nous a défiés. Elle a prétendu que Blaise et moi serions incapables de favoriser deux couples mixtes même en unissant nos efforts. Du coup elle devait en favoriser un et nous deux.

SB : Et vous avez réussi ?

GW : Non ! On a réussi Daphné et Neville. Nous voulions mettre Lavande avec Drago mais ça a échoué à cause de cet imbécile de Zabini !

BZ : Eh ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Malefoy et Astoria se faisaient les yeux doux sans oser se parler.

GW : En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais approuvé mais pas hier soir. C'est une Serpentard. Tu nous a fait perdre !

BZ : Lavande est une idiote. Malefoy est un ami alors je n'ai pas hésité longtemps avant de lui faire tomber Astoria dans les bras, au sens propre comme au figuré. Et puis ce n'est qu'un pari.

GW : J'aime pas perdre !

SB : Mais je suis sûr que vous pouviez faire d'autres tentatives.

BZ : Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité longtemps pour Astoria et Malefoy. Nous avions besoin d'un nouveau plan de bataille, de nouvelles cibles. Mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps.

SB : Comment ça ?

Susan voyait bien que son supérieur commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter mais l'information était capitale pour une romantique Poufsouffle comme elle. De son côté Ginny fusilla Zabini du regard, le mettant au défi de poursuivre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire avec un grand sourire.

BZ : J'ai voulu isoler Ginny dans un coin sombre…

SB : Oooh c'est vraaai ?!

GW : NON ! Nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque pour préparer les nouveaux plans mais nous sommes tombés sur les protections d'Hermione qui nous ont entravés et fait sonner tout un tas d'alarmes.

SB : C'est tout ? demanda Susan sans masquer sa déception.

BZ : Théodore les avait un peu améliorés en fait. Ginny s'est retrouvée vêtue d'un magnifique ensemble bikini en peau de léopard et moi d'un petit caleçon rose bonbon.

SB : Noooon !?

BZ : Tu connais Théo, il n'est pas méchant, même si son sens de l'humour est un peu particulier. Il est venu nous délivrer en se moquant gentiment mais notre Ginny préférée a fait sa Gryffondor.

GW : J'étais folle de rage, quand même !

BZ : Tu aurais quand même pu l'attaquer après qu'il nous ait délivrés, non ?

GW : Bref !

BZ : Elle fonce et réfléchit après. Mais du coup Théo a perdu connaissance et nous avons dû attendre qu'Hermione s'occupe de son petit ami, avant de lever les sorts. Nous avons mariné vingt minutes dans ces tenues devant tout le monde. Enfin, heureusement que j'ai un corps d'Apollon et que Ginny est une Aphrodite rousse parce que sinon…

SA : Bones ça suffit, ça ne nous mène nulle part.

SB : Mais il faut bien comprendre ce qui est arrivé monsieur.

SA : Vous ne cherchez qu'à satisfaire votre abominable curiosité. Cette Granger, nous l'avons interrogée mais elle nous a caché son talent. Créer des protections de ce genre me paraît être un niveau très élevé. Est-ce vous la voyez capable d'administrer des potions ou jeter des maléfices capables de transformer Ronald Weasley pendant plusieurs heures ?

GW : Hermione, jamais. Elle pourrait mais elle a trop de morale pour cela. Pareil pour Théodore. Mais si vous cherchez quelqu'un de très doué en maléfices et qui a tissé de puissantes protections au Square Grimaurd, vous devriez voir Pansy. Elle a barricadé plusieurs pièces. Et puis Ron fourre son nez partout. Il cherchait justement à laisser de gentilles surprises à Harry et Pansy par-ci par-là. Il est sûrement tombé sur les sorts de Pansy.

SA : Bien, c'est la prochaine que nous interrogerons de toutes manières. Une dernière question Miss Weasley. En plus de vos potions d'attachement, est-ce que vous avez distribué d'autres potions dans les verres ? Ou vu quelqu'un en ajouter ? Nous ne pourrons soigner Mr Goyle et probablement pas Mr Londubat sans cela.

GW : Aucune autre potion. Je n'en avais pas l'utilité. Et toi Blaise ?

BZ : J'utilise seulement des sorts de confusion. Je n'ai jamais trempé dans les potions. Et je n'ai vu personne assaisonner les verres à part Ginny.

SB : Ginny, ce bikini en peau de léopard, c'est bien celui que tu as sous ton peignoir ?

SA : BONES !

GW : Susan, tu es adorable mais mêle-toi de tes affaires si tu ne veux pas récolter un de mes délicieux maléfice de Chauve-Furie !

BZ : Tu as vu, ce n'est pas une lionne mais une vraie tigresse !

* * *

[1] Je suppose ici que les décès accidentels répétés des beaux-pères de Blaise sont bien connus à Ste Mangouste. Il doit bien y en avoir un ou deux qui sont morts d'une tragique indigestion. C'est peut-être même la cause de la calvitie de Septimus, à force d'essayer de prouver la culpabilité de la veuve éplorée.

[2] Ne me demandez pas où Ginny les a achetés xD

* * *

Je pense que j'écrirai d'autres scènes humoristiques avec Harry et Pansy puisque même s'ils sont incontournables dans cette fic, eh bien ils ne sont pas à chaque chapitre. Mais ce ne sera pas avant un petit moment parce que j'ai d'autres projets d'écriture. Le challenge d'écriture du NaNoWriMo commence aujourd'hui et j'ai l'intention d'écrire une histoire qui n'est pas une fanfiction.

Rassurez-vous, samedi c'est l'interrogatoire de Pansy ! Avec sa langue acérée, son affreux caractère et ses petites manigances : Pansy quoi ! ^^


	5. Complots et intrigues 2ème partie

Bonjour à tous !

Cinquième et dernier chapitre de cette petite fic. Je rajouterai peut-être des OS supplémentaires avec Harry et Pansy si j'ai de bonnes idées. Je préfère ne rien promettre.

Merci à tous ceux qui sont encore là.

Un grand merci à mes correcteurs, ainsi qu'à Rose-Eliade, maia et Nafrayu pour leur reviews. You rock !

Une petite scène écrite et dédicacée à Rose-Eliade, qui voulait des nouvelles de l'elfe des Parkinson. J'espère que Lila te plaira (c'est loin d'être sûr ^^ ).

Sans plus attendre : Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Complots et intrigues partie 2/2

Susan et Akrimony avaient emprunté la cheminée de Ginny pour se rendre au 12 Square Grimaurd. Ils atterrirent dans la cuisine, du moins ce qui en restait. Susan n'était pas assez proche de Harry pour l'avoir déjà visité. Il semblait que la pièce avait été refaite à neuf mais pour le moment cela s'approchait plutôt d'un champ de bataille.

Evidemment Susan avait déjà fait des soirées. Ce qui restait habituellement sur les tables et au sol n'était jamais encourageant, mais aucun point de comparaison avec ça ! Des bouteilles de toutes les sortes, magiques, moldues, alcools et softs gisaient çà et là, certaines à moitié remplies, la majorité vide, beaucoup étaient brisées ou tordues selon la matière. Des assiettes de nourritures variées étaient entamées, certains plats contribuaient avec goût à la nouvelle décoration des murs. Deux chaises brisées, une petite table renversée et apparemment fissurée. Il semblait même y avoir des impacts de sortilèges sur les murs !

Les odeurs prenaient à la gorge, un mélange désagréable de nourriture, d'alcool, de sueur et de… de brûlé. Akrimony se jeta un sortilège de Têtenbulle en grognant, aussitôt imité par Susan.

« C'est… c'est génial ! Je regrette tellement maintenant, murmura Susan impressionnée.

— Sûr que vous seriez sur une table d'autopsie à l'heure qu'il est ! » répliqua Akrimony, agacé.

Il y eut un léger claquement et un vieil elfe bougon apparut. Celui-ci portait encore des bandages autour d'un bras et de la tête. Une épaisse couche de pâte orange, un onguent contre les brûlures, recouvrait entièrement son corps frêle. Il dévisagea les deux intrus avec désapprobation et s'arrêta sur les bulles qui protégeaient leur tête.

« Les sang-de-bourbes n'ont même plus de visage humain maintenant. Heureusement que ma pauvre maîtresse est décédée. Si elle voyait les souillures qui profanent sa pauvre maison, grogna Kreatur en se tordant les mains avec tristesse.

— Va prévenir ta maîtresse que nous sommes arrivés, raclure de fond de chaudron ! aboya Akrimony en faisant honneur à son nom de famille.

— Monsieur voyons !

— Maîtresse Walburga est morte. Voulez-vous parler de la traîtresse-à-son-sang de la maison Parkinson ?

— Oui ! Va la chercher, elfe.

— Miss Pansy Parkinson est sortie et Kreatur ne sait pas quand elle rentrera monsieur.

— Et Harry ? demanda Susan en devançant Akrimony. Est-ce que Harry est ici ?

— Monsieur Harry Potter est bien là. Kreatur court le chercher » grogna l'elfe.

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna avec une lenteur insultante, puis il se retourna.

« Qui Kreatur doit-il annoncer ?

— Lord Septimus Akrimony, de la maison Akrimony. Guérisseur-en-chef à Ste Mangouste.

— Susan Bones, de la maison Bones. Apprentie-guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste. »

L'elfe les regarda d'un air torve.

« Mes excuses Lord Akrimony, Miss Bones. Vos maisons sont anciennes et pures. Kreatur pensait avoir affaire aux racailles habituelles qui circulent sans respect…

— Assez, elfe ! Va chercher Potter ! » explosa Akrimony.

L'elfe s'inclina et transplana.

« Ne soyez pas aussi dur avec les elfes monsieur, murmura Susan avec désapprobation.

— Il ne nous a respectés que parce que nous venons d'anciennes familles. C'est insultant. J'exige le respect mais pour mes contributions à la médecine magique et non pas pour le compte Gringott de ma famille, Bones.

— En ce qui me concerne, je n'allais pas lui dire que je suis amie avec plusieurs nés-moldus. »

Les deux guérisseurs se turent, chacun respectait l'autre un peu plus depuis le début de la journée. Dans une certaine mesure, ils commençaient même à s'apprécier, mais aucun des d'eux ne le reconnaîtrait. Certainement pas !

Au bout d'un moment, un Harry Potter tout essoufflé apparut avec des cheveux bleu électrique.

« Toutes mes excuses, je ne vous avais pas entendus arriver. Ce fichu elfe vient seulement de me prévenir. Et l'elfe de Pansy se repose un peu, elle vous aurait bien accueillis au moins. »

Harry intercepta des regards interrogateurs en direction de ses cheveux.

« Ne faites pas attention, je suis en pleine séance de déminage post-Weasley. »

Akrimony ricana et Susan lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Nous avions rendez-vous avec Pansy normalement, dit Susan.

— Elle est partie chez ses parents il y a une demi-heure, expliqua Harry. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait revenir assez vite, précisa-t-il. Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, attendez que j'invoque des chaises plus fiables que celles qui sont là. Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

— Sûrement pas, répondit immédiatement Akrimony. Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver à la morgue avec vos délicieuses surprises.

— Heu pour le coup, je vais refuser prudemment moi aussi, hésita Susan en évitant le regard du jeune Potter.

— Eh bien ! Vu ce carnage, il va falloir cravacher l'elfe que nous avons vu à l'instant pour rendre la pièce à nouveau vivable, constata Akrimony avec un sourire narquois.

— Hélas, on ne peut pas. Hermione nous a fait jurer en arrivant hier soir, à Pansy et moi, que nous n'utiliserions pas nos elfes pour nettoyer après nous, même si ça dérapait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Pansy accepterait mais elle l'a fait et voilà le résultat.

— Vous en avez pour une semaine au moins ! lui répondit Susan en essayant de prendre un air compatissant fort peu crédible. »

Harry allait répondre quand la porte d'entrée de la demeure des Black claqua. On entendit Pansy et le portrait de Walburga échanger une flopée d'insultes qui démontra que l'une comme l'autre avaient une sacrée imagination.

Pansy déboula dans la cuisine, échevelée mais satisfaite.

« Oh vous êtes déjà là ? lança-t-elle.

— Nous sommes juste ponctuels, grogna Akrimony désapprobateur.

— Le guérisseur-en-chef Septimus Akrimony du service des pathologies et sortilèges et Pansy Parkinson, ma petite amie, présenta Harry pour éviter que Pansy ne réponde.

— J'étais un peu occupée par une affaire de la plus haute importance, répliqua-t-elle. Navrée. Harry mon chéri, j'ai réussi à négocier avec mes parents. Nous échangeons nos elfes pendant une semaine avec eux, ajouta-t-elle victorieuse.

— Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu… La promesse à Hermione !

— Exactement ! Les termes de l'accord étaient clairs, nous devions pas utiliser Kreatur et Lila pour nettoyer après la fête mais rien ne nous interdit d'utiliser ceux des autres.

— Mais comment Hermione n'y a pas pensé ?

— Parce que j'ai négocié de façon réaliste et que j'ai cédé rapidement sur des termes qui me convenaient, termina-t-elle. Nous convenaient, rectifia-t-elle.

— Elle va nous tuer, gémit Harry horrifié.

— Mais non ! On leur filera un coup de main.

— Mais la _SALE_ ? [1]

— Et sans doute quelques coups de pied, termina-t-elle.

— Pansy !

— Je plaisante mon chou. »

Pour détourner son attention, Pansy l'embrassa langoureusement. Harry en oublia toutes ses appréhensions et redevint un courageux Gryffondor. Ils rompirent leur baiser car Akrimony s'éclaircit la gorge avec peu de discrétion.

« Toutes nos excuses, dit Pansy sans aucune sincérité.

— Bien nous allons pouvoir commencer, tenta Susan.

— Juste une dernière chose, Harry. Mes parents m'ont imposé une clause pour l'échange. Ils veulent te rencontrer. Nous irons dîner au manoir Parkinson vendredi prochain à 19h00.

— Je… Attends quoi ?

— Tout se passera très, très bien. Tu leur diras juste que tu veux être à la tête des aurors d'ici dix ans, que tu vas t'impliquer sérieusement en politique en tant que Lord auprès du Magenmagot et tout se passera parfaitement.

— Mais…

— Merci d'accepter mon amour » l'interrompit Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Susan ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant l'air désemparé de Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Voldemort mais qui, de toute évidence, ne survivrait pas à la rencontre avec ses futurs beaux-parents. Même Akrimony s'autorisa un rapide sourire moqueur.

« Bien occupons-nous de nos invités, reprit Pansy. C'est un minimum. LILA ! »

Une toute petite elfe apparut aux côtés de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci était vêtu d'un morceau de rideau argenté, porté comme une toge et avec la fierté d'une impératrice ! Ses longs cils étaient travaillés et mis en valeur. Son rouge à lèvres était d'un rose vif. Quant au vernis à ongles, il était d'une délicate teinte vert pomme et recouvrait les griffes manucurées de l'orgueilleuse créature. Une elfe digne de sa maîtresse quoi !

« Lila va nous servir des rafraîchissements. Que prendrez-vous ?

— Je n'avalerai pas une goutte des boissons qui proviennent de votre maison de dingues. Je ne tiens pas à rejoindre vos amis aux urgences de Ste Mangouste ! trancha Akrimony avec tact.

— Heu, je suis très tentée d'imiter l'exemple de mon chef de service. Je suis navrée Pansy, murmura Susan timidement.

— Ne vous en faîtes pas, nous allons utiliser les boissons du manoir Parkinson. Que prendrez-vous ? Jus de citrouille ? Vin des elfes ? Hydromel ? Scotch ? »

A chaque boisson, Lila claquait des doigts et faisait apparaître la bouteille concernée sur la table du salon

Susan accepta avec réticence un verre de jus de citrouille, Harry en pris un aussi. Akrimony demanda un verre de whisky-pur-feu et Pansy un martini, au shaker, pas à la cuillère. Susan, Harry et Akrimony tentèrent une mauvaise imitation du vieux Fol-Œil en reniflant leurs boissons respectives, jusqu'à ce que Pansy, agacée, vide d'un trait son propre verre.

« Bien nous n'allons pas abuser davantage de la patience de nos braves guérisseurs. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » demanda Pansy avec un grand sourire.

Interrogatoire de Pansy Parkinson :

Septimus Akrimony : Bien, Miss Parkinson, comme vous devez déjà le savoir, Marcus Flint, Theodore Nott et votre elfe sont tirés d'affaire. En revanche, nous avons besoin de vous pour soigner Ronald et George Weasley, Gregory Goyle et Neville Londubat.

Pansy Parkinson : Comment ?

SA : Nous n'avons pas encore identifié tous les sorts et les potions impliqués chez nos patients. Commençons par Ronald Weasley. Il s'est métamorphosé à cause de puissants sortilèges et j'ai cru comprendre que vous en aviez lancé plusieurs pour protéger des endroits jugés stratégiques.

PP : Exact ! Ces rouquins adorent me jouer des sales tours…

Harry Potter : Et tu le leur rends bien !

PP : Oui enfin bref. Après avoir évacué les affaires les plus importantes ailleurs, j'ai rassemblé ce qui restait dans un de mes dressings et dans le temple de l'escarpin.

Susan Bones : Tu as combien de dressing et qu'est-ce que ce… temple ?

PP : Seulement deux dressings, oh ça va ! Ne levez pas les yeux au ciel, j'ai horreur de ça. Quant au temple de l'escarpin, c'est la salle où je range toutes mes précieuses chaussures, mes jolis escarpins, mes bottines…

SA : Les protections, Miss Parkinson. Vous pourrez m'emprunter Bones pour lui expliquer tout ça en long, en large et en travers, mais après !

PP : Ne me cherchez pas.

HP : Pansy ma belle, nos invités sont encore à Ste Mangouste.

PP : Ah oui c'est vrai. Bon dans le dressing, j'ai surtout mis des sortilèges de confusion variés et un épouvantard.

SB : Tiens je l'avais oublié celui-là !

HP : Où est-ce que tu as trouvé un épouvantard ?

PP : Chez ma tante, la semaine dernière. Du coup, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de le garder. Enfin voilà, les sortilèges de confusion devaient empêcher tout intrus de comprendre que c'était un épouvantard. La terreur devait théoriquement provoquer la fuite. Mais Lee Jordan a reconnu la créature quand même et l'a capturé. Heureusement les sortilèges l'ont poussé à sortir. Il a ramené l'épouvantard en bas où il a été intégré à nos jeux d'alcool. Merlin merci, mon dressing était sauf !

SB : Très bien. Et le temple ?

PP : J'y venais. Alors là, je suis particulièrement fière de moi ! Tu te souviens Harry comme j'étais forte en métamorphose à Poudlard ?

HP : Heu non.

SA : Idiot va ! Il fallait répondre : évidemment ma chérie. C'est évasif mais ça marche systématiquement. Je le fais à ma femme depuis des années.

SB : Vous êtes marié vous ?

SA : Évidemment ! Depuis vingt-six ans. Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez dire ?

SB : Oh heu rien, je ne pensais pas… enfin je ne savais pas. Un homme tel que vous se consacre plutôt à sa carrière, non ?

SA : Taisez-vous, Bones, vous vous enfoncez. Miss Parkinson, arrêtez de fusiller Potter du regard. Vos métamorphoses ?

PP : Ah oui ! Eh bien, j'ai dû combiner pas mal de sorts. En fait, quiconque franchit le seuil du temple est transformé en lapin. Excellent pas vrai ?

SB : Pas mal ! Mais ça fait déjà plusieurs heures que des guérisseurs se cassent la tête sur Ronald.

PP : Oh c'est sans doute parce que j'ai utilisé quelques sorts qui viennent de la bibliothèque des Black.

HP : Tu as utilisé de la magie noire !?

PP : Mais non mais non, il n'y a pas que ça dans ta bibliothèque.

SB : Est-ce que tu pourrais nous écrire la procédure complète que tu as utilisée s'il te plaît ?

PP : On ne peut pas le garder encore un peu sous cette forme ? Il mérite une bonne leçon pour tout ce qu'il me fait habituellement et pour tout ce qu'il voulait faire.

HP : Pansy !

SA : Sa transformation a assez duré mais si cela peut vous consoler, vous savez exactement quel repas préparer la prochaine fois que vous l'inviterez. Est-ce que vous pensez à ce que je pense ?

PP : Oh oui je crois que je pense à ce que vous pensez !

SB : Et à quoi penses-tu, Pansy ?

SA : Je pense qu'elle pense exactement à ce que je pense qu'elle pense !

HP : Sérieusement à quoi pensez-vous ? demanda le survivant agacé.

PP & SA (simultanément) : Civet de lapin !

HP : Mais c'est affreux. Pauvre Ron !

SA : Je vous suggère de l'accompagner d'un excellent vin blanc.

PP : Vous ne seriez pas passé par Serpentard vous ?

SA : Évidemment, c'est la meilleure des maisons !

Harry et Susan levèrent les yeux au ciel tant que les deux serpents échangèrent un clin d'œil malicieux.

SB : Bon, le cas Ronald Weasley étant réglé, pouvons-nous passer aux autres ?

PP : Si on ne peut même pas profiter un peu de la vie... Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin de savoir ?

SB : Neville a reçu un philtre d'amour de la part de Ginny puis des sorts de tout le monde, George a avalé une potion de Drago et Goyle a mangé un biscuit du totem. Dans les trois cas, les effets sont renforcés, altérés et prolongés par une ou plusieurs potions inconnues.

SA : Avez-vous vu quelque-chose qui puisse nous aider ?

PP : Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a pas trente-six potions qui ont été distribuées hier soir.

SA : Alors c'est vous ?

PP : Qu'est-ce que vous êtes soupçonneux ! Mais oui c'est bien moi.

HP : Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

SB : Nous t'écoutons.

PP : Vous avez parlé à Ginny et Blaise, non ? Je les ai défié de former deux couples gryffo-serpentards à eux deux et moi un.

HP : C'est pour ça que tu voulais que la crémaillère se fasse avec les deux maisons !?

PP : Évidemment, ne me dit pas que tu viens seulement de le comprendre, mon griffon doré.

HP : Pansy, tout ça pour un pari foireux ?

PP : C'est plus important que ça. Tu vas voir. Si j'ai défié Blaise et Ginny de collaborer ensemble au lieu de faire un duel à trois, il y a une raison.

SB : Mais oui c'est vrai qu'ils vont super bien ensemble !

SA : Bones ! Poursuivez, Parkinson, allez directement à la case potion !

PP : Sans passer par la case prison bien évidemment. Enfin bref, j'ai gagné et ils ont perdu. Ils sont ensemble depuis ce matin. Je suis allée vérifier ce matin avant d'aller chez mes parents. De leur côté, ils ont plus ou moins réussi pour Daphné et Neville. Nous verrons bien. En revanche, je me suis arrangée pour donner un peu d'assurance à Astoria. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils vont tellement bien ensemble ?

SA : La potion ?

PP : Une potion d'euphorie évidemment.

SB : Mais tu as fait comment ? Personne n'a rien vu. Ginny t'aurait vue et elle aurait compris.

PP : J'en ai mis dans la plupart de ces horribles sodas moldus ! Avant que les invités arrivent. J'en ai fait découvrir à Astoria. Ginny avait besoin de garder les idées claires jusqu'à la formation des couples. Il suffit de faire des petits défis avec Blaise pour lui en faire boire et le tour est joué ! Du coup, ils étaient joyeux tous les trois.

HP : C'est cohérent pour Neville. Il ne boit pas d'alcool, donc il a dû consommer beaucoup de Coca et d'Ice tea. Goyle a dû mélanger un peu de tout sans même chercher à savourer. George prend toujours un peu de tout.

SA : Est-ce que pouvez me donner la marque de cette potion d'euphorie pour que nous puissions guérir les derniers patients.

HP : Je n'en reviens pas que tu ais provoqué un massacre pareil pour gagner un pari !

SB : Mais non Harry. Elle a de l'audace pour aider les gens à trouver l'amour. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

HP : Si tu le dis ! En attendant, ce n'est pas ta maison qui a été saccagée par les intrigues de ta copine.

SA : Jeunes gens, nous allons devoir y aller.

SB : Merlin merci, heureusement c'est la tienne. A bientôt Harry, bon courage avec les beaux-parents et pour découper le civet. A la prochaine Pansy !

* * *

« Eh bien Bones, je ne suis pas fâché d'avoir pu échapper à cette bande de cinglés.

— Moi aussi. Mais quand même, c'était génial, non ? Trois couples se sont effectivement formés la semaine dernière, ça valait bien un peu de casse et de magie, non ?

— Il ne faut pas exagérer, nuança Akrimony. Pendant que j'y pense, Bones, vous ne m'avez pas dit. Quelle spécialité comptez-vous étudier l'année prochaine ?

— Je commençais à peine à y réfléchir en fait, répondit Susan.

— J'ai toujours eu horreur de prendre des apprentis car ils ont peur de moi, se taisent et ne proposent rien, expliqua Akrimony. Même si vous êtes une insupportable optimiste aux dérives fleur bleue…

— Est-ce que c'est une offre ? En plus, j'ai un excellent relationnel, ce qui compense avantageusement votre caractère.

— Bones, faites très attention à ce que vous dites. Mais je ne peux pas nier que vous avez aussi des aptitudes, notamment à la prise de note. Ceux qui reliront vos rapports laisseront sans doute des reviews.

— J'espère bien sinon, ils auront affaire à vous ! s'exclama Bones avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

[1] SALE : Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes, c'est l'association créée par Hermione pendant le tome 4 je crois. Harry en est membre, hélas pour lui. Quelque chose me dit qu'Hermione n'aurait pas eu un optimal si le marketing était enseigné à Poudlard…

* * *

J'espère que ce dernier interrogatoire vous a plu car je me suis déchaîné ! En même temps, le personnage de Pansy s'y prête ^^ C'est celui que je préfère !

Je me suis vraiment éclaté à écrire cette histoire. En espérant que vous avez à peu près tout compris. N'hésitez pas à me dire quel « accident » vous préférez. Ron ? George ? Théo ? Goyle ? Flint ? Neville ? Ou le personnage que vous avez adoré : Ginny ? Pansy ? Susan ? Septimus ?

Merci encore d'avoir lu

A bientôt !


	6. Ce transport de pauvres ?

Surprise !

J'ai finalement écrit un chapitre bonus à cette petite fic. Comme on ne voyait pas assez le couple Harry/Pansy alors qu'ils étaient censés être à l'honneur... Eh bien voici une petite aventure "banale" de leur quotidien. Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Bonus 1 : Ce transport de pauvres

12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres

Harry et Ron transplanèrent juste devant l'entrée de l'ancienne demeure des Black. Le survivant semblait à peine tenir sur ses jambes. Ce fut Ron qui fit jouer la poignée, en plus de soutenir son ami. Kreatur se matérialisa dans le hall d'entrée et se précipita vers les deux jeunes hommes.

« Le jeune maître a encore échoué, grogna l'elfe déçu. Le maître a encore réussi à survivre en mission.

— Ça suffit Kreatur, ordonna Harry. Préviens Pansy que je suis revenu, s'il te plaît.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à supporter cet elfe cinglé, soupira Ron. Sincèrement Harry tu devrais songer à honorer la tradition des Black. Coupe-lui la tête et prends-en un autre. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre.

On entendit Pansy qui dévalait l'escalier.

« Harry ça va ? cria-t-elle. La bestiole m'a dit que tu es à l'article de la mort !

— Tout va bien ! Ste Mangouste m'a bien rafistolé. Susan m'a juste interdit de magie pendant une semaine et j'écope de deux jours de repos et trois d'administratif.

— Et qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ?

— Il s'est laissé avoir comme un bleu, annonça Ron gravement. Enfin tu es un bleu, se rectifia-t-il. Bon je vous laisse, j'ai à faire.

— Pourquoi es-tu aussi bien habillé Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ? Un rencard ?

— Oh heu oui, balbutia le rouquin en rougissant.

— Qui ? Comment ? Où ? exigea Pansy brusquement très intéressée.

— Ben c'est… enfin… mêle-toi de tes affaires » articula-t-il gêné.

Il évita soigneusement le regard de l'ancienne Serpentard. Sans doute par peur qu'elle utilise la Legilimencie.

« A bientôt Harry. Au plus tard possible Parkinson, lança-t-il.

— Merci Ron. On se revoit dimanche au Terrier.

— A plus tard le lapinou ! [1]

— Pansy ! »

La porte d'entrée claqua furieusement. Ron était parti.

« Bon toi. Tu vas arrêter de me faire des frayeurs dans ce genre-là !

— Ce n'est rien ma Serpentard adorée. Juste un sortilège d'un type bourré. Pas très puissant. On a été appelé par le vieux Abe pour séparer des gars à la Tête du Sanglier. Rassure je suis même assez en forme pour affronter tes parents ce soir.

— Mmmmhh.

— Il faudra juste que tu m'emmènes par transplanage d'escorte parce que Ste Mangouste m'en a interdit.

— C'est une blague ?!

— Non pourquoi ?

— Eh bien, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avant hier soir au bar, répondit-elle en se tordant les mains.

— Quel genre de problèmes ? demanda Harry mi-soupçonneux mi-inquiet.

— C'est ce gars. Je lui ai fait me payer une demi-douzaine de verres. Il a essayé de me peloter, alors je lui ai envoyé un petit maléfice cuisant au bras. Rien de méchant. Et après je me suis barrée en transplanant.

— Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour une contravention. A part le risque de se désartibuler. Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu me caches ? »

Pansy perdit de sa hauteur et tenta d'enlacer Harry.

« Pansy ?

— C'était dans un bar sympa du quartier de Kensington, avoua-t-elle. Tu sais heu… côté moldu.

— Quoi ! Un sort sur un Moldu ? Et tu as…

— Transplané devant eux, termina Pansy en baissant la tête. Du coup, les Oubliator m'ont suspendu mon permis de transplaner et interdit d'approcher le monde moldu pendant un mois. Bref, comment on fait pour aller mes parents ?

— Mais Pansy ?

— Je sais, mon chou. Tu t'arrangeras pour faire sauter la contravention plus tard. Nous avons plus important pour le moment. Il faut trouver un moyen d'aller au manoir Parkinson dans deux heures.

— Hors de question pour la contravention et puis la poudre de Cheminette ira parfaitement.

— Certainement pas ! Les magnifiques robes que j'ai sélectionnées ne survivront pas à la crasse des cheminées.

— Un Récurvite et c'est réglé.

— Pour tes horribles vêtements bas de gamme peut-être. Mais avec les créations des couturiers magiques, les sorts amateurs bousillent les enchantements finement tissés. C'est absolument hors de question d'utiliser les cheminées.

— Les balais ?

— Affreusement inconfortables !

— Je demande à Hagrid de nous envoyer deux Sombrals de Poudlard ?

— Tu rigoles ?! Tu as pensé à ma coiffure ? J'ai mis un temps fou à la préparer. Elle sera anéantie… et en plus ces bestioles portent malheur ! Et puis c'est super long.

— Je sais, s'écria Harry. Il reste le Magicobus !

— Ce transport de pauvres ?! »

Oo°oO

BANG !

« Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre…

— C'est ça, c'est ça. La ferme Smith » grogna Pansy dégoutée.

Zacharias Smith se renfrogna encore plus que d'habitude et s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer dans le bus impérial violet à trois étages.

« Tu n'avais vraiment aucune autre option que de terminer avec cette harpie Potter ? »

Harry et Pansy tirèrent simultanément leur baguettes et Smith fit un bond en arrière.

« Furunc… commença Pansy.

— Impedimenta » la devança Harry.

Pansy fut immobilisée. Seuls ces yeux exprimaient toute son indignation. Harry lui confisqua sa baguette avant de lui rendre la liberté de ses mouvements.

« Toi tu as de la chance que j'aie de bons réflexes en duels, grogna Harry à Smith.

— Je crois que nous avons tous de la chance que tu en aies, rétorqua-t-il agacé. Entrez. Si possible sans mordre.

— Au manoir Parkinson, demanda Harry. Suffisamment vite avant que l'un d'entre vous mette le feu à ce bus, jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter.

— On peut y aller Ern » cria Zacharias.

La tête réduite suspendue à côté du chauffeur sembla se réveiller.

« Oui Ern, on peut y aller ! » s'exclama la chose à Ernie Danlmur, le chauffeur, qui semblait plus sourd que jamais.

Il y eut une détonation assourdissante. Harry eut juste le temps d'attraper un chandelier de cuivre fixé dans le bus pour éviter de tomber. Zacharias n'eut besoin de rien et fut même capable de rattraper de Pansy avant qu'elle ne s'écrase lamentablement.

« Jamais pris le Magicobus ? ricana Zacharias.

— Evidemment que non » rétorqua-t-elle indignée.

Pansy détailla silencieusement l'intérieur du bus, légèrement crasseux. Les deux autres passagers visibles étaient vêtus de vêtements un peu usagés mais confortables et fonctionnels. Des loques miteuses, pensa tout de suite la Serpentard.

Smith portait un uniforme ridicule, brun et mal repassé. Rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait acheté pour Harry. Non ne surtout pas penser à ce genre de chose pensa-t-elle.

« Il y a combien de personnes à déposer avant nous ? demanda Harry pour détourner l'attention.

— Quatre. Vous pouvez aller poser vos fesses là-bas » dit-il en désignant l'avant du bus.

Harry jura à voix basse. Ils allaient échapper à Smith pour aller supporter la tête réduite. Sûr que Smith l'avait fait délibérément.

« Mrs Blackwater, nous arrivons à Edinburgh ! cria Smith à une vieille sorcière toute fripée. »

— Mais c'est notre scarifié préféré, s'exclama la tête joyeusement.

— Bonsoir Dré, répondit sombrement Harry. [2]

— Tu as même ramené ta princesse ? ricana Dré en adressant un clin d'œil ravageur à une Pansy horrifiée.

— Ern ! Ralentis c'est une école. Tu vas écraser un gosse ! s'exclama Harry horrifié.

Comme pour donner raison au survivant, deux gamines moldues en uniforme commencèrent à traverser la route sans voir le bus (invisible pour les Moldus). Le conducteur jura et donna un grand coup de volant pour les éviter. Une barrière fit un bond de côté et le Magicobus tomba dans le fleuve. Tous les passagers poussèrent des hurlements terrifiés.

Calmement, Ernie gara le bus au fond du Forth. L'eau boueuse, vue du dessous, n'avait rien de rassurante. Harry se demanda comment ils allaient se sortir de leur prison sous-marine. Le survivant se pencha pour interroger le conducteur mais celui-ci manœuvra violement en ignorant les bruits de choc atténués par l'eau.

Une fois satisfait, Ernie se mit à rouler à même le lit du fleuve sans aucune visibilité. Il reprit à peu près la direction qu'il suivait avant d'éviter les écolières sans paraitre gêné par l'eau. Pansy qui venait de reprendre ses esprits l'injuria copieusement en couvrant la voix d'Harry qui essayait de la calmer.

Absolument pas choqué par l'expérience sous-marine du bus, Dré se tourna vers Pansy avec un sourire narquois.

« Eh beauté ! Tu sais, on peut dire ce qu'on veut à propos des pédophiles mais eux ils ralentissent en arrivant à proximité des écoles. Pas comme notre vieux Ern ! »

Harry plongea sa tête dans ses mains, effaré, mais Pansy regarda l'horrible tête réduite avec un air amusé.

« Tu en as d'autres des plaisanteries de ce genre mon gars ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Si Pansy s'y mettait, il n'était pas sorti du chaudron.

Ernie, toujours sous l'eau, arrêta brutalement le bus dans un grand coup de frein. Malgré les eaux boueuses, on distinguait une paroi abrute. Le chauffeur fouilla dans ses manettes et en activa une violemment. Dré ricana en demandant à Harry et Pansy s'ils étaient bien attachés. Les deux étudiants se regardèrent sans comprendre.

Puis commença une expérience des plus déplaisante ? Surprenante ? Inqualifiable !

L'avant du bus se déforma et bascula progressivement à la verticale de sorte que les roues avant du bus se posent sur la paroi. Harry comprit horrifié qu'il allait « gravir » jusqu'à la surface.

Ernie donna un petit coup d'accélérateur et le bus avança. La déformation se déplaça dans le bus et atteignit l'endroit où le couple s'était installé. Heureusement le siège de Pansy était fixé au plancher mais pas le confortable fauteuil de Harry !

Le survivant dut se jeter sur une barre du bus avec toute son expérience de Quiddich pour éviter de tomber au fond du bus. Ernie commença réellement son ascension lorsque tout le bus fut à la verticale. Harry était suspendu, Pansy était terrifiée mais bien calée dans son siège. Quant aux autres passagers, ils rejoignaient progressivement l'amas de fauteuils jetés pêle-mêle à l'arrière du bus.

Seul Smith avait réussi à se ruer sur un autre siège vissé au plancher. Il attendait la fin de l'ascension crispé sur les bords du siège à s'en briser les articulations. Le bus se mit à monter lentement mais sûrement vers la surface.

L'avant du bus finit par émerger et atteignit la barrière de sécurité. Celle-ci fit à nouveau un bond de côté pour laisser passer le bus. Le chauffeur inversa la manette et l'avant de bus se déforma pour reprendre une position horizontale sur le trottoir. Une fois que le bus fut revenu à l'horizontal, Ernie déclencha ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à des essuie-glaces. Il s'agissait d'énormes brosses qui nettoyèrent toutes seules le pare-brise, puis des chiffons qui le séchèrent. « Classique » fit remarquer Pansy avec un reniflement méprisant. La vitre était nettement plus brillante et transparente qu'avant avait fait remarquer Smith dans un grognement.

« Faudrait faire ça plus souvent » s'exclama joyeusement Dré.

Le bus repartit avec un grand coup d'accélérateur en esquivant quelques voitures à contre-sens. Ils passèrent quelques rues, descendirent un escalier avec une douceur toute relative. Avant de finalement se garer devant une petite maison à la façade bien crasseuse.

Zacharias jeta une petite sorcière et fit descendre ses bagages, à moins que ce ne fut l'inverse.

« En vrai, vous n'avez jamais d'accidents ?

— Si une fois, on a crevé pas vrai, Ern ? ricana Dré.

— Ah bon ? demanda le vieux en se grattant la tête.

— On a roulé sur une bouteille qui a explosé et crevé un pneu. C'était la faute de ce Moldu. Quelle idée de planquer une bouteille sous sa veste ! »

La tête réduite éclata de rire. Ernie et Pansy comprirent enfin le mensonge et suivirent Dré dans son hilarité.

« Ern ! Maintenant c'est Mr Cattermole à Timworth ! »

Il fallu quelques bonds d'une centaine de kilomètres pour atteindre le village semi-magique de Timworth dans le Suffolk. Harry qui n'y était jamais venu, était émerveillé. Il regardait les façades de divers commerces magiques. Pendant ce temps, Pansy et Dré avaient sympathisé et commencé à médire avec passion sur le dos des autres passagers du bus. Ils le faisaient avec une telle discrétion qu'ils récoltèrent regards noirs et insultes.

Le client suivant, un certain Westlock, devait être déposé au centre de Cardiff.

Il y eut une nouvelle détonation assourdissante et le bus quitta l'est de l'Angleterre. En quelques « bonds », ils atteignirent le Pays de Galles.

Dans un dernier bond, le Magicobus atterrit à Cardiff… en plein milieu d'un carrefour ! Les feux passèrent au vert et plusieurs voitures démarrèrent au quart de tour. Ernie jura et écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Tout le monde fut violement projeté en arrière et le bus échappa de justesse aux collisions.

Ernie soupira de soulagement puis reprit sa conduite à peine moins vite que d'habitude.

« Alors Ern, on perd la tête ? ricana Dré. Accélère mon pote ! »

Le bus poursuivit sa route, passa rue par rue en direction du sud et déboucha sur un rond-point.

« Non ! cria Pansy horrifiée.

— Oui ! » s'écria Dré en éclatant de rire.

Evidemment Ernie ne connaissait pas ce type de carrefour inventé par des Moldus bien tordus. Il ne regarda donc pas les voitures qui venaient de la droite [3] Heureusement (ou pas) le chauffeur n'avait pas l'intention de contourner le rond-point. Il se jeta sur un gros bouton jaune et l'écrasa. Le bus fit un vol plané et atterrit de l'autre côté du carrefour.

Pansy et Harry se regardèrent bien agrippés et crispés sur ce qu'ils avaient à disposition.

Bien entendu, le chauffard continua à doubler des voitures, par la droite dans le moins pire des cas et par la gauche, sur le trottoir, si nécessaire. [4]

« Espèce de vieux Scroutt à Pétard aveugle ! tempêta Pansy folle de rage. Tu vas arrêter d'essayer de nous tuer ?

— Calme-toi Pansy il…

— Mais je suis CALME Potter ! hurla-t-elle. C'est vrai qu'on essaie de te tuer tous les trois jours toi ! Le croque-mort qui est au volant de ce foutu cercueil d'acier veut notre peau et…

— Ce n'est pas si grave. On voit pire au Quiddich comme…

— Parlons-en du Quiddich Potter ! Quand tu auras fini de me torturer avec ta feinte de Husky !

— De Wronsky, corrigea machinalement Harry.

— Eh ma belle ! appela Dré. Tu sais ce qui passe par la tête d'un attrapeur qui fait la feinte de Wronsky ?

— Rien du tout elle est vide, s'exclama Pansy.

— Je pensais plutôt à sa colonne vertébrale ! »

Dré éclata de rire. Il en aurait sûrement pleuré si les têtes réduites en avaient encore la possibilité.

Ernie arrêta le bus dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé. Ils se trouvaient face à un centre commercial moldu. Le chauffeur regarda l'édifice en se demandant à quoi ça pouvait bien servir.

« Pas à grand-chose, lui apprit Harry.

— Ils sont fous ces Moldus » répondit Ernie.

Smith redescendit des étages en soutenant un sorcier au teint verdâtre qui était sans doute le dénommé Westlock.

« C'est à l'intérieur, indiqua-t-il.

— Rends-toi utile pour une fois Smith. Casse la vitre pour qu'on entre ! lança la tête réduite avec un clin d'œil ridicule.

— Ça ne va pas la tête ? rétorqua Zacharias agacé.

— Je connais un sort pour faire disparaître momentanément une vitre, intervint Harry.

— Encore à faire ta grosse tête Potter ? grogna Smith.

— Mais il va falloir entrer rapidement.

— Ça marche je suis prêt » clama le chauffeur en positionnant le pied sur l'accélérateur.

Harry tira sa baguette magique et allait articuler l'incantation quand il croisa le regard très intéressé de Pansy. Il s'interrompit prudemment. Que pouvait-elle avoir en tête ? Se servir discrètement dans les boulangeries moldues ? Ou pire dans les bijouteries ?

Il lança rapidement le sortilège sans le formuler. Une fois pour faire disparaitre le pare-brise et une seconde pour la vitre du centre commercial. Ernie fit un bond avant et les deux vitres se rematérialisèrent immédiatement.

Harry ignora le regard profondément déçu de sa délicieuse copine et se crispa à nouveau en voyant Ernie rouler au pas [5] pour éviter les Moldus qui déambulaient dans le centre commercial.

« C'est censé être où ? demanda Smith à Westlock.

— Au quatrième étage. »

On ne sait comment, sans avoir écrasé un seul Moldu, Ernie arrêta le bus devant deux escalators en se grattant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs-là ? demanda-t-il à ses passagers.

— Des escaliers roulants, répondit Harry.

— Les Moldus sont vraiment des faignants, commenta Smith avec dédain.

— Dans les aéroports avec les valises, commença Harry. Je ne dis pas mais…

— Bon peu importe, coupa le chauffeur. Je dois prendre lequel ? »

Ernie tira une manette qui pendait au-dessus de lui et l'avant du bus commença à se rétrécir pour passer dans l'escalator. Il se retourna interrogateur vers les passagers.

« Celui de droite ! » ordonna immédiatement Pansy avec un sourire narquois.

Harry tente de parler pour l'en empêcher mais récolta un bon coup de pied de la part de sa copine. Il poussa un grognement de douleur.

Ernie obéit sans se poser de question et s'engouffra dans l'escalier qui descendait. Les roues du bus se déformèrent pour épouser la forme des marches. Mais le chauffeur comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le bon escalier. Il avadakedevrisa du regard la jeune fille et accéléra. Il remonta difficilement l'escalier mais atteint finalement le palier du premier étage. Ernie apprit de ses erreurs et utilisa uniquement les escaliers montants.

Westlock paya Smith pour le trajet et fut déposé au quatrième étage.

« Aaah la belle Miranda ! s'exclama Dré avec un clin d'œil aguicheur à l'affreuse grosse sorcière qui attendait non loin de Pansy. Direction Nottingham Ern !

— On peut s'arrêter vers Worcester au manoir Parkinson ? tenta Pansy. C'est sur le chemin ? Allez pour vous débarrasser de nous.

— Où exactement ? demanda aussitôt Smith.

— Worcester direction de Malvern. »

Oo°oO

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Magicobus les laissa devant une grille sinistre encadrée de deux chimères de granite menaçantes.

Harry s'agita mal à l'aise sous le regard des deux gardiennes. Il était plus persuadé que jamais. Ce dîner était une très mauvaise idée.

Pansy prit le temps de réarranger sa coiffure et de défroisser sa robe. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Elle détailla sa tenue d'un œil critique. Elle remit le col de la chemise correctement, resserra le nœud de sa cravate et la remit parfaitement à la verticale. Heureusement, les sortilèges de haute couture faisaient le reste.

« Bref, allons-y ! » décida-t-elle.

* * *

Les parents de Pansy pour une autre fois. Affaire à suivre !

[1] Je rappelle que Ron a été traumatisé par sa transformation lors de la crémaillère. Suivez un peu ! ^^

[2] D'après un article en anglais, apparemment la tête réduite du « Knight Bus » (Magicobus) s'appelle « Dre Head » où « Dre » serait le diminutif d'Andre. Bon j'ai quand même francisé avec un accent.

[3] Idem que la note suivante ^^

[4] Rappelez-vous les Anglais roulent à gauche. Et du coup il y a priorité à droite dans le rond-point. Le plus drôle c'est de doubler par la droite parce qu'à gauche on sort de la route…

[5] « Rouler au pas » selon Ernie Danlmur ? C'est à peu près 25 miles/heure [6]

[6] environ 40 kilomètres/heure [5] Vous n'avez jamais appris à compter ? xD

* * *

Il y aura sans doute d'autres bonus sur cette fic (donc n'oubliez pas de mettre en follow). Jusqu'à maintenant, je me consacrais à un autre projet. Grâce au challenge d'écriture du NaNoWriMo j'ai écrit… un roman policier. Et je viens de commencer à le mettre en ligne.

Si vous aimez les personnages odieux en tout genre, vous serez servis ^^

Synopsis : _La prestigieuse école privée de Rochefer connait une série d'agressions. Pour identifier le coupable et étouffer le scandale, la directrice fait appelle à un ancien élève devenu détective mais celui-ci est aussi peu coopératif que les suspects !_

Comme c'est une histoire originale, elle est publiée sur fictionpress. Vous pouvez passer par mon profil pour y accéder.

Une chocogrenouille à celui/celle qui est parvenu.e à lire jusqu'ici (à réclamer en review bien entendu!)


	7. Quand Harry rencontre Pansy

Suite à mes propositions et aux votes des reviewer (les braves !) me revoici avec un petit OS pour vous offrir les retrouvailles de Harry et Pansy quelques mois après la guerre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonus 2 : Quand Harry rencontre Pansy

À la Tête du Sanglier,

À sa grande surprise, Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec Abelforth et passait de temps en temps dans la petite taverne de Pré-au-Lard pour prendre un verre… voire plusieurs. La discrétion était le grand avantage de l'établissement, la seule autre alternative étant le monde moldu. Harry s'y rendait souvent pour échapper à sa célébrité, mais impossible d'y décompresser tranquillement tout en tenant sa langue. La loi du secret était parfois contraignante. En revanche, chez le vieux Abe, le Survivant pouvait avoir la paix.

Une fois les conditions d'hygiène albelfortiennes intégrées, il n'y avait plus de problèmes. Le vieil homme lui racontait les dernières frasques de Pré-au-Lard, de quelques étudiants de Poudlard et même de quelques enseignants. Le vieux Slughorn en prenait pour son grade !

Harry avait aussi réussi à lui extorquer, avec maintes difficultés, des informations sur son frère Albus. Assez réticent au départ, l'aubergiste avait fini par lâcher quelques anecdotes sur celui qui avait été le mentor du Survivant. Harry avait été heureux de redécouvrir l'ancien directeur autrement que sous la plume acérée de Rita Skeeter. Il apprit ainsi qu'Albus, héros de guerre, brillant chercheur et membre clef du Magenmagot, avait lui aussi ses manies et ses imperfections. Il était tout simplement un homme pas si différent des autres.

Qui aurait cru que Kendra, paix à son âme, avait drogué ses enfants avec du thé au citron pendant toute leur enfance ? L'aîné s'en était sorti avec une dramatique addiction au citron, le cadet avec été traumatisé à vie par cette saveur.

Bien entendu, en échange, Abelforth s'arrangeait pour soutirer à Harry les aventures qu'il vivait avec ses amis, ce qui occasionnait de mémorables fou-rires. Entre la fois où les aurors avaient fait une descente précipitée au Chemin de Traverse à cause d'une explosion. Une expérience de George avait mal tournée et il avait fait une nuit en cellule. Ou encore lorsque Neville s'était réveillé après une nuit de beuverie dans le lit d'une mégère de sang-pur et qu'il avait pris la fuite de toute urgence à moitié nu.

Bref, Harry et Abelforth avait noué une amitié bien virile. Là où Arthur était devenu le modèle paternel bienveillant du Survivant, Abelforth était en train de devenir la figure paternelle complémentaire, l'équivalent un peu moins bien intentionné. « Mieux valait que ce soit le vieux Dumbledore plutôt que le vieux Fletcher » avait sorti très philosophiquement Bill à une Molly indignée.

Harry avait pris ses habitudes et s'asseyait une fois ou deux au comptoir, toujours dans la partie la plus sombre et toujours avec une capuche. Abelforth avait fréquemment le temps de lui faire la conversation entre deux clients. Malheureusement, ce soir-là, Abelforth n'avait pas arrêté de courir. Apparemment un groupe de satyres était venu fêter un anniversaire. Si l'argent pleuvait, Abelforth trouvait encore moyen de se plaindre de ses reins.

À la grande surprise du Survivant, une silhouette féminine s'installa à ses côtés.

« Paye-moi un verre Potter » ordonna la nouvelle venue.

Harry mit quelques secondes à la reconnaitre. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis plus d'un an, depuis qu'elle avait essayé de le balancer à Voldemort en fait.

« Je paye des verres à mes amis ou aux filles qui me plaisent, Parkinson, grogna Harry. Tu ne fais partie d'aucune de ses catégories à ma connaissance.

— Eh bien mon petit lionceau, on s'est découvert du caractère depuis la sortie de Poudlard ? » ricana Pansy.

Le Survivant s'empourpra d'indignation et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer.

« Peu importe, reprit-elle. Je ne suis pas venue pour redéclencher une guerre. Une m'a bien suffi.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Parkinson ?

— Tu me croirais si je te disais que je voulais prendre des nouvelles de notre sauveur préféré ?

— Absolument pas !

— Ouf, tu n'es pas aussi naïf que tu en as l'air.

— Parkinson !

— Oh ça va, redescends de tes grands hippogriffes. Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour. »

Harry se tut un instant. L'ancienne Serpentard avait toujours eu un fichu don pour l'agacer et elle n'avait pas changé. Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'elle avait néanmoins un certain charme et du caractère. Elle était élégamment habillée, trop pour un verre à la Tête du Sanglier. C'était suspect.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? répéta-t-il avec plus de méfiance.

— Savoir comment toi et Granger avancez dans votre croisade pour intégrer les loups-garous et autres créatures opprimées, rétorqua Pansy.

— C'est encore ton humour douteux ?

— Pas vraiment non. Alors ?

— On en est au point mort. Il y a tout un tas de vieux croulants au Magenmagot, une bonne partie du ministère et la Gazette, qui nous mettent les bâtons dans les roues. Mais ça tu devais le savoir, n'est-ce pas Parkinson ?

Pansy réfléchit un instant et interrogea au lieu de répondre.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est si important pour toi ? Prenons les loups-garous par exemple ?

— Ils ne sont pas si dangereux quand ils vivent intégrés à la société. Le professeur Lupin en est un excellent exemple, débita Harry en soupirant.

— Probablement une exception, objecta la jeune Parkinson. Ces créatures passent leur temps à cambrioler dans les campagnes et sont de tous les trafics en ville.

— Ils n'ont quasiment aucun travail accessible. Tu m'étonnes qu'ils soient pauvres.

— Tu es encore loin de la vérité Potter. Tu oublies quelque chose de fondamental.

— Ah oui et quoi donc ?

— Pour intégrer une communauté à la société, il faut qu'elle le veuille aussi, expliqua-t-elle avec un air hautain. Les salopards comme Greyback et les Alphas qui lui ont succédé proposent bien mieux qu'un simple job. Dans leur meute, il y a bien sûr des risques mais surtout une hiérarchie, du respect, une solidarité, une certaine forme de sécurité. Ils pourvoient de la nourriture en abondance, souvent de l'alcool et bien entendu des femmes. Tu ne proposes rien de tout ça. Ni sécurité, ni respect, rien. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne veulent pas te suivre, qu'ils persistent dans le crime. En sachant tout ça, les gens ont parfaitement raison de rester méfiants, et donc, nos représentants vous ralentissent par tous les moyens, conclut Pansy gravement.

Le Survivant intercepta Abelforth et commanda deux verres de whisky pur feu. Le barman haussa un sourcil broussailleux en jetant un coup d'œil à la jolie brune mais récolta qu'un regard méprisant, renforcé par un délicat trait d'eyeliner.

« Continue Parkinson, tu commences à m'intéresser.

— Merci Potter. Enfin tu essaie de réfléchir. Ça change pour un Gryffondor.

— Ne me fais pas regretter de t'offrir ce verre, grogna le Survivant. Qu'est-ce que tu suggères pour résoudre mon problème ?

— Comment ? Tu ne m'offres pas ce verre par galanterie ? Un brave gryffondu comme toi ?

— Je suis venu me détendre, répliqua Harry. Pas me faire insulter Parkinson. Du coup je crois que je vais partir.

— Il te faut des symboles.

— Pardon ?

— Quelques loups emblématiques, correctement intégrés à la société, qui prennent bien la potion tue-loup. Et surtout qui ont une position sociale reconnue. Ils doivent être bien protégés. Bien entendu il faut que ce soit médiatisé. Mais bon, même si la presse t'adore, tu es incapable de gérer correctement ton image Potter alors je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions sur tes chances de réussite.

— Je te déteste Parkinson.

— J'ai l'habitude, répliqua-t-elle un peu amèrement.

— Tu accepterais de me conseiller ?

— Et en échange de quoi Potter ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Mauvaise réponse. Tu fais vraiment un négociateur médiocre. Je m'attendais à mieux.

— Oh ça va, je ne suis pas passé par Serpentard ! »

Pansy haussa un sourcil amusé.

« Non Potter. Je ne t'aiderai pas à intégrer des loups-garous qui se fichent éperdument de s'inclure à la société. »

Le Survivant parut contrarié et descendit son verre d'un trait. D'un signe à Abelforth, il en recommanda un.

« Enfin, pourquoi pas, mais pas tout de suite.

— Tu proposes quoi exactement ? demanda Harry dont la méfiance grimpait en flèche.

— Tes loups-garous emblématiques, tu vas avoir un mal de chien, c'est le cas de le dire, à les trouver.

— Le professeur Lupin est mort, répondit-il déprimé.

— Il est mort. Concentre-toi sur les vivants. Laisse venir tes loups à toi. Tout simplement.

— Et comment ils savent que je peux les aider ?

— Tout le monde le sait. Ça fait des mois que tu le clames d'un ton larmoyant sur RITM et dans le Chicaneur.

— Alors je ne comprends plus rien Parkinson » grogna le survivant agacé.

Pansy ne se priva pas de ricaner et savoura une gorgée d'alcool.

« Trouve des symboles.

— Mais on tourne en rond ! s'exclama Harry. Pour trouver des loups…

— Pas parmi les lycanthropes, coupa Pansy. Il existe d'autres ostracisés qui demanderaient bien qu'on leur tende la main pour réintégrer la société.

— Et qui ça ? grogna Harry en observant son verre complétement vide.

— Réfléchis un peu. Même toi, tu devrais y arriver, mon cher gryffondouille.

— Parkinson, gronda Harry.

— Tu ne vaux vraiment rien sans ta Granger ! Qui a tout perdu lors de la guerre ? Qui se fait discriminer à outrance depuis la fin de la guerre ? Qui ne peut pas accéder à des emplois normaux depuis la guerre ? Qui ne peut plus trouver un logement depuis la guerre ?

— Les mangemorts, comprit soudain Harry.

— Non Potter. Les Sang-Purs, corrigea-t-elle. Il y a une sacrée différence. »

Le survivant haussa un sourcil interrogateur et prit un air menaçant.

« Heureusement, il nous reste quelques ressources mais je vais t'expliquer comment se passe la vie mon cher Potter. Quand un Sang-Pur va quelque part, on le traite de mangemort. On nous crache notre ascendance au visage. C'est la vengeance des justes, dit-elle amèrement. C'était exactement les mêmes qui nous léchaient les pieds il n'y a pas si longtemps. En fait, en nous excluant parce que notre sang est pur, vous ne valez pas mieux que ceux qui excluaient les Nés-Moldus. »

Pansy remonta doucement sa manche gauche pour dévoiler un bras intact.

« Tu vois ça Potter ? Je n'ai jamais porté la marque. C'est bien le seul truc que je t'accorde. En Le tuant, tu m'as évité de prendre la marque. Tu nous as sauvé d'un monstre, arraché d'un enfer mais uniquement pour nous plonger dans un autre.

— C'est exagéré, tu…

— Tu crois ça ? Quand on cherche un job, on est automatiquement recalé à cause de notre nom de famille. Et moi je suis la pire, celle qui a essayé de vendre notre Élu préféré. »

Harry préféra se taire et boire une gorgée d'alcool. Cela ne rendait pas la situation plus facile mais bon.

« Tu sais pourquoi j'ai essayé de te vendre à ce vieux fou sanguinaire Potter ?

— Tu avais peut-être peur, supposa prudemment Harry.

— Tu crois ça ? ricana Pansy. Bien sûr que j'étais morte de trouille. S'il avait gagné, il aurait exécuté tout ceux qui auraient refusé de te vendre et nos familles avec. Ma mère, mon père, mon petit frère. Je n'ai fait que dire ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Depuis quand une vie en vaut des milliers ? Et ce n'est pas avec ton talent médiocre qu'on s'attendait à terminer la guerre. »

Harry se rembrunit en songeant à tout ceux qui étaient tombés à sa place. Sirius, Fol-Œil, Remus, Tonk, Fred. Sans le savoir, cette fichue Parkinson avait frappé dur et là où ça faisait mal.

« Heureusement que ça s'est bien terminé pour toi Potter, commenta-t-elle. Tu veux sérieusement que je t'aide à intégrer les loups-garous à la société alors qu'ils ne veulent pas en faire partie ? Par contre, il y en a qui luttent pour ça en vain tous les jours. Tu ne peux pas tendre la main à quelques-uns et écraser les autres. En tout cas, pas si tu as un minimum d'honneur. »

Harry se raidit. La Serpentard avait raison.

« En nous excluant de la sorte, tu entretiens les tensions et tu prépares le prochain conflit, poursuivit-elle amèrement. Sais-tu au moins ce que nous sommes devenus depuis la guerre, nous les Serpentard de notre promotion ?

— Pas spécialement, vas-y, répondit prudemment Harry.

— Drago suit des études de potions par correspondance sous un faux nom et il est devenu fournisseur pour Ste Mangouste à travers une société. C'est payé une misère. Blaise a réussi à intégrer Barjow & Beurk alors qu'il avait le niveau pour être briseur de sort. Théodore fait une maitrise de métamorphose par correspondance à l'étranger mais il n'aura pas d'apprentissage. Gregory décharge des cagettes. Daphné et moi, on poursuit nos études mais il faut corrompre et séduire pour pouvoir continuer et nous n'aurons pas nos stages au ministère, ni d'emploi. Bref, la vie de rêve.

— Sérieusement ? Les stages au ministère ne sont pas rémunérés, il n'y a aucun moyen d'être refusé.

— À part en étant Serpentard bien sûr. Si ce n'est pas une forme d'exclusion, ricana Pansy. À la rigueur si tu veux mon aide, il faudra me donner quelque chose en échange.

— Et à quoi penses-tu exactement ? demanda Harry, brusquement sur ses gardes.

— J'ai besoin d'être pistonnée pour décrocher un stage au service ministériel du budget.

— Et tu m'aiderais pour les loups-garous et Hermione pour les elfes ?

— Accompagnement politique complet et relations avec la presse pour vos deux causes. »

Le cerveau de Harry semblait tourner à plein régime. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait peut-être avancer. Le marécage politique lui semblait ingérable. Mais il fallait être vigilent.

« Qu'est-ce qui me croire que tu ne vas pas nous berner ?

— Il te suffit d'un hibou pour me faire obtenir ce stage et un autre pour m'en éjecter. Ils seront ravis de te rendre service, répliqua durement Pansy.

— J'ai rendez-vous demain soir avec Hermione dans un bar moldu. Tu peux venir pour qu'on en parle ?

— Chez les Moldus ? s'alarma Pansy déstabilisée. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller au milieu de...

— Une robe classique suffira, l'interrompit Harry. Impossible d'être tranquilles sinon.

— Tu dis ça à propos des deux greluches à côté de l'entrée qui cherchent comment te mettre le grappin dessus depuis tout à l'heure ? ricana Pansy.

— C'est sûr qu'à force de hurler mon nom, tu m'as grillé depuis longtemps.

— Il te suffisait d'être moins borné.

— Dis Parkinson ?

— Oui Potter ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que toute cette conversation a eu lieu dans le seul but d'obtenir ce stage ?

— Tu te fais des idées, minauda la Serpentard très satisfaite d'elle-même. Pense plutôt à tes délicieux garous et à tes elfes qui seront béats de reconnaissance, ironisa-t-elle.

Harry serra les dents mais après tout, le compromis lui semblait plus que correct. Restait à espérer qu'il pourrait supporter l'insupportable Serpentard.

« Bon je vais te laisser, les deux écervelées s'approchent.

— Ne me laisse pas avec elles, Parkinson, demanda Harry avec un regard de Dobby battu.

— Tse tse tse, en voilà un courageux gryfifi, ricana-t-elle. J'espère que tu sais résister à l'Impérium, ça aide pas mal contre les philtres d'amour et n'oublie pas tes sortilèges de contraception. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil désespéré aux deux prédatrices qui le lorgnaient comme un morceau de viande. Finalement, il enlaça maladroitement la Serpentard et l'embrassa.

Les deux sorcières se figèrent horrifiées et firent demi-tour sous le regard soulagé du Survivant.

« Rien de personnel Parkinson mais si tu tiens à ton stage, tu fais semblant d'être ma copine jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sorti du bar.

Pansy hocha la tête en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

« Fais très attention où tu vas placer tes mains, si tu tiens à avoir un jour une descendance, Potter. »

Harry l'entraina vers la sortie avec une douceur toute relative. Le Sauveur se sauvait courageusement.

« T'inquiète, je ne suis pas fan des purs produits consanguins dans ton genre. »

* * *

Voilà un OS un peu plus sombre que le reste de la fic… mais allez faire une transition réaliste la saga et ma fic hein ?

Bref voici comment Pansy est devenue le spin doctor du Survivant him-self ! Et en plus elle décroche son stage au ministère. Pansy ce n'est vraiment pas n'importe qui !

Et j'ai même écrit le premier baiser de nos deux tourtereaux ^^ Que c'était meugnon ! D'un romantisme à faire peur. Vu mon talent avec les romances je vous laisserai imaginer la suite par vous-même.

Pour les plaintes/réclamations/applaudissements, vous pouvez utiliser la section commentaires ;)

A bientôt !


	8. Reconquérir le Square Grimmaurd

Merci à tous les reviewer ! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai envie d'écrire des bonus. Et vous savez quoi ? Il y en aura encore deux après celui-ci.

* * *

Bonus 3 : Reconquérir le Square Grimmaurd

En soupirant et en grognant, Pansy entreprit l'ascension des escaliers tortueux du Terrier. Quiconque aurait entendu ces bruits mélodieux aurait cru qu'un aspirateur était en train d'agoniser lentement (et douloureusement) ou que le fantôme de Maugrey – vigilance à son âme – était revenu hanter le fameux repaire de la famille Weasley.

La fière Serpentard grimpait péniblement pour atteindre la chambre de Charlie. Or, elle se trouvait sous les combles. Manque de chance, c'est celle-ci qui avait été accordée à Harry. Il l'avait soi-disant demandée pour la vue mais Pansy formulait d'autres hypothèses. Faire des combats de boxe avec la goule ou pire pour faire couler son précieux maquillage et se moquer d'elle.

Une halte au troisième étage lui permit de faire une pause. Le repos fut cruellement interrompu quand le coucou agaçant d'une vieille horloge la fit violemment sursauter. Pansy se retint à grand peine de l'injurier. (Elle se souvenait encore douloureusement comment Molly lui avait lavé la bouche au savon la fois précédente.) À la place, Pansy sortit sa baguette discrètement et jeta quelques sortilèges de sa composition sur l'affreuse pendule. Celle-ci arborait désormais une magnifique couleur émeraude avec de délicats entrelacs d'argent. De belles couleurs qui tranchaient avec les habitudes de ce bastion gryffondoresque. Quelques petits sorts détraquèrent légèrement le coucou pour qu'il sonne uniquement la nuit. Pour parfaire sa petite plaisanterie, Pansy invoqua un myriade d'oiseaux en papier qui fonceraient sur ceux qui auraient le malheur de vouloir corriger ses sortilèges.

Satisfaite, elle s'éloigna en ricanant. La chambre de Georges était en face de cette fameuse horloge. La Serpentard perdit malheureusement son sourire en affrontant la prochaine volée de marches. Suant et grognant, elle gravit héroïquement les dernières qui la séparait de son Ryry.

La porte de la chambre n'était pas fermée, Pansy entra donc sans prendre la peine de frapper. Un spectacle assez surprenant l'attendait. Harry lisait religieusement un vieil ouvrage avec un léger sourire attendri. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à mon Potter ? songea aussitôt Pansy en haussant un sourcil soupçonneux.

L'air perplexe se transforma rapidement en sourire narquois et Pansy toussota dans une parfaite imitation de Dolorès Ombrage. Le Survivant sursauta et en lâcha son épais grimoire. Reconnaissant la jeune fille il lui accorda un grand sourire. Harry tâtonna à la recherche d'un marque page, une plume mâchonnée fit l'affaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

— _Les grandes équipes de Quiddich du Moyen Âge_. Il n'y a pas à dire la bibliothèque de Charlie regorge de perles rares.

— Créatures magiques en tout genre, Quidditch, balais de course, de voltige. Ça manque de maléfices, déplora Pansy en parcourant les titres.

— Ils sont tous dans la chambre de Bill. »

À peine eut-il lâché l'information qu'il le regretta. Que pouvait faire une Serpentard avec de tels ouvrages ? Sans doute rien de bon hélas.

« Tu es vraiment belle aujourd'hui » tenta Harry pour noyer le strangulot.

Le compliment aurait sans doute été réel et certainement bien reçu, enfin si Pansy n'avait pas eu à suer les cinq volées d'escalier avant d'arriver devant Harry avec le mascara anéanti et la chevelure toute décoiffée. L'horreur !

« Oublie ton stratagème Potter, grimaça la Serpentard mi-amusée mi-exaspérée. Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

— Bon d'accord, se rendit courageusement Harry. Tu n'avais pas prévu de passer. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— Nettement mieux, ricana Pansy. Tu progresses !

— Et donc ? »

Le sourire de Pansy s'étira.

« Je veux m'installer avec toi, lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Ah très bien, répondit Harry qui ne semblait pas encore avoir percuté les implications de la demande.

— Tu serais d'accord ? creusa davantage Pansy. Ça veut dire prendre un appartement ou une maison à deux ? Où nous aurions un peu plus d'intimité que… ici » termina-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce minuscule.

Harry réalisa enfin qu'elle ne lui avait pas proposé de s'installer à plein temps au Terrier.

« Mais pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas si mal ici ?

— Je comprends que tu aimes te faire bichonner par ta maman adoptive, commença diplomatiquement Pansy.

— Mais ça ne te convient pas, termina Harry. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? À quoi tu pansy ?

— Ah non ! je t'interdis » s'agaça la Serpentard.

L'expression venait de George et Lee Jordan et fusait bien trop souvent à son goût. Pansy illustra son approbation en projetant d'un coup de baguette un coussin en direction du Gryffondor. Harry s'écarta de justesse et anima son oreiller pour faire trébucher sa copine, suivi par la couette pour l'ensevelir. Mais la jeune fille esquiva l'oreiller d'un bond et d'un mouvement de baguette, elle projeta Harry sur la trajectoire de la couette en question. Il eut tout juste le temps de lui envoyer un Tarantallegra avant de s'empêtrer et de chuter. De son côté, Pansy entama une gigue endiablée et eut toutes les peines du monde à invoquer un Finite incantatem.

Toute essoufflée, Pansy se traîna sur le lit et s'affala avec la grâce d'un troll des montagnes. Elle donna un coup de baguette pour désenvoûter la couette et attendit qu'Harry en émerge.

« Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui ne va pas, lui demanda-t-il en arborant encore un sourire hilare.

— Un peu tout le monde en fait.

— Pourrais-tu être plus précise ?

— Molly est gentille, mais beaucoup de trop à mon goût. Elle ne m'a jamais vraiment pardonnée de t'avoir ''volé'' à sa Ginny.

— Elle s'y fera. Ginny est une petite sœur pour moi. Il y a d'autres raisons ?

— Arthur enfin… ai-je vraiment besoin de développer ?

— Tse tse tse mademoiselle Parkinson aurait encore des préjugés ? Pourtant tu as adoré le shopping et le casino.

— Ah, les jeux d'argent sont pa-ssio-nnants ! Et la mode moldue est pas mal mais ça s'arrête là. Ne parlons même pas de Percy !

— Tu as raison, n'en parlons pas, répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

— Potter ! Ce n'est parce que tu as échappé au seigneur des ténèbres que tu me survivras » le menaça Pansy en agitant une main menaçante.

Harry eut un ricanement moqueur auquel elle répondit par un regard noir.

« Bref, Percy passe trois fois par semaine dans l'espoir de rattraper le temps perdu... Ses sujets de conversation sont prometteurs mais il parvient, je ne sais comment, à les rendre endormants. À croire qu'il descend de Binns !

— Et tu n'es pas encore arrivée au meilleur.

— Le pire ? George et ses horribles expériences. C'est très gryffondor de désigner une innocente Serpentard comme cobaye volontaire pour toutes ses ignobles expérimentations.

— En fait, c'est moi qui est visé, nuança Harry. Comme je suis le Survivant, il prétend que je suis indestructible. Du coup, il peut faire ses expériences sans risques de tuer qui que ce soit. »

Pansy ne releva pas ce qu'elle appelait d'habitude le complexe du masochiste héroïque. Aujourd'hui elle était fatiguée. Elle se contenta d'un gémissement exaspérée.

« Devine auprès de qui je me trouve 90% du temps que je passe ici, grogna-t-elle. Et puis nous n'avons aucune intimité dans cette maison.

— Si tu fais référence à la fois où Charlie est venu chercher des affaires dans sa propre chambre. Eh bien c'est parce que tu refuses que nous fermions.

— Je suis claustrophobe dans une maison aussi étroite. Je n'ai pas grandi dans un palace à balais comme toi mon chéri. En plus cette maison peut s'écrouler à tout moment. Je ne sais comment leurs sortilèges sont tissés mais je n'ai pas confiance.

— Pansy, il n'y a pas trente-six endroits où il n'y a que deux personnes au kilomètre carré. Tu as déjà un endroit en tête, n'est-ce pas ?

— N'exagère pas, nuança-t-elle. Il y a aussi les elfes, le jardinier, l'intendant etc.

— Où ça ?

— Le manoir Parkinson, lâcha -t-elle fièrement.

— C'est non !

— Mais il est suffisamment vaste pour que mes parents ne soient pas dans nos pattes. En plus, il est magnifique avec les jardins aquatiques, le petit bois et les galeries d'art.

— Certainement pas là-bas » trancha Harry avec une diplomatie très gryffondorienne.

Pansy, furieuse, partit bouder dans un coin. La Serpentard était heureusement assez mature pour comprendre que son attitude puérile ne l'avancerait pas beaucoup. Pour s'occuper un peu l'esprit, elle alla aider Ginny à préparer des pièges pour anticiper les ripostes aux prochaines plaisanteries de George et Lee.

Ces activités, à la fois techniques et créatives, lui détendirent l'esprit pour préparer les prochains argumentaires à opposer à son petit copain. Rira bien celui qui s'inclinera le dernier.

La Serpentard fit plusieurs tentatives les jours suivants. Pansy valorisa le vaste terrain de Quiddich familial puis la sécurité maximale contre les journalistes, la parfaite localisation du manoir. Mais sans succès car Harry ne s'estimait pas encore prêt à affronter Mr et Mrs Parkinson et encore moins au quotidien.

De son côté, Harry lui proposa des alternatives qui lui semblaient parfaites. Une colocation avec Ron et Hermione, « trop borné, trop de poussière à cause des grimoires » puis avec Luna et Ginny « Ginny est cool mais hors de question de vivre dans une animalerie entre deux imprimantes et des litières animales malodorantes ». Chez Andromeda, pour l'aider avec Teddy « C'est pour m'habituer à l'idée de te pondre un héritier ? ».

Un conseil de guerre fut réuni d'urgence pour résoudre cette crise diplomatique.

Les principaux concernés furent soigneusement tenus à l'écart. Bien évidemment.

Le conseil fut composé des très honorables George Weasley et Lee Jordan, du stratégique Ron Weasley, de la brillante Hermione Granger, du non moins brillant Théodore Nott, de l'expert en relations sorcières Blaise Zabini, du bourreau des cœurs Neville Londubat, de la très dangereuse Ginny Weasley et de la solaire Luna Lovegood. Sans oublier Teddy Lupin qui présidait l'Assemblée du haut de ses deux ans. Abelforth, chez qui se déroulait le fameux conseil, avait également voix au chapitre.

Le verdict était clair : Harry et Pansy devaient trouver un nouveau logement indépendant mais pas trop isolé, si possible bien localisé en Angleterre, dépourvu de Nargoles, imperméable aux journalistes et avec un frigo rempli de biberons au cacao. Le choix de l'endroit posait vraiment problème. Proche de la nature comme le voulait Pansy ? Sans être trop excentré. En zone moldue certainement. La célébrité de Harry était dure à gérer au quotidien et Pansy avait le maléfice facile ces temps-ci. Sa récente amitié avec Ginny n'avait fait qu'aggraver la chose.

Il fallut pourtant dix minutes, gousset en main, à ce fameux conseil pour rendre son verdict.

Ce fut finalement Teddy qui proposa la solution si simple si évidente. Les mauvaises langues diraient que l'enfant réclamait la cuisine de Molly. Toujours est-il qu'il articula distinctement « Grimmaurd » et non pas gruau.

Abordés séparément par leur amis respectifs (faut pas déconner), Harry et Pansy furent étonnamment ouverts à l'idée de réaménager le vieux manoir des Black.

Ce serait bien sûr un vrai défi technique et magique mais le projet aurait le mérite de les occuper. Suffisamment pour qu'Harry oublie qu'il aurait pu y vivre avec son parrain. Et assez impliquant pour que Pansy oublie le manque de verdure, sans compter que la concentration en Moldus au mètre carré du quartier était effroyable.

Mais personne n'aurait pu prévoir la résistance acharnée qui fut opposée à la rénovation des lieux. Kreatur le vieil elfe des Black et surtout le portrait de Walburga déclarèrent la guerre à l'envahisseur.

Qui aurait cru que ce duo infernal serait le ciment qui scellerait durablement le couple que formait Harry et Pansy ? Personne. Pas même le génial et modeste narrateur de cette histoire.

La résistance commença timidement avec quelques plats ratés. Qui aurait pu reprocher à un vieil elfe de ne pas faire des erreurs ? « Une fois c'est une erreur, deux fois c'est une coïncidence, mais trois fois c'est une conspiration ! » avait conclu sagement le général Pansy citant sans le savoir des penseurs moldus.

Sur les conseils d'Hermione, Harry tenta de complimenter l'elfe et de l'écouter, ce qui ne fonctionna absolument pas. La Serpentard qui avait plus d'expérience en psychologie elfique tenta de l'amadouer, de le persuader, de le manipuler. En vain.

Bien que tenu d'obéir aux ordres des deux sorciers, Kreatur trouvait toujours le moyen de contourner ses ordres et de saboter ses missions. Grâce à l'imagination et à l'implication active de Walburga, Kreatur parvenait à réinterpréter et détourner ses missions avec une mauvaise foi qui impressionna même Pansy.

La jeune fille, furieuse et blessée dans son orgueil, ne pouvait tolérer l'affront d'une telle insubordination. L'elfe rangeait les affaires des deux sorciers pour qu'ils ne les retrouvent pas. Il offrit des boissons à la première équipe d'ouvriers qui réaménageaient le manoir et ceux-ci tombèrent malencontreusement malades. Pour se venger Pansy se débarrassa d'une partie du mobilier des Black sous prétexte de gagner un peu de place. Désireux de l'aider, Kreatur jeta aussi les meubles qu'elle avait apporté. Pris sur le fait et horrifié par son erreur, l'elfe courut se casser des bibelots de Pansy sur la tête.

L'interdiction d'Hermione de violenter l'elfe poussa Pansy à se rabattre sur le portrait de l'ancienne propriétaire des lieux. Malheureusement pour elle, Pansy n'eut pas plus de succès que l'Ordre du Phénix avant elle. Les sortilèges protecteurs de la peinture se révélèrent trop efficaces. La Serpentard se rabattit sur les têtes des ancêtres de Kreatur. Lorsque celle de son arrière-grand-père explosa, l'elfe fit une crise de panique puis eut des moments de doutes. La résistance connut une accalmie. Pansy se crut victorieuse.

Sous l'impulsion de Walburga, les attaques reprirent mais plus subtilement. Une robe abîmée à la lessive, un balai raboté sous prétexte d'un bon nettoyage de printemps (en plein automne), une initiation à la consommation d'insectes (pourtant sains et délicieux d'après Kreatur), etc.

Pour pouvoir manger en toute sécurité, Pansy rapatria Lila, son elfe du manoir familial des Parkinson. Les réjouissances furent de courte durée car Lila déchargea Kreatur d'une partie de ses occupations, ce qui lui laissa plus de temps libre pour entreprendre sa guérilla.

Malgré les escarmouches de Kreatur, le manoir changeait d'allure, lentement mais sûrement. Par contre la mauvaise humeur et le sommeil du jeune couple ne s'amélioraient pas du tout.

Harry commença sérieusement à envisager de se séparer du vieux serviteur. Il imagina de le renvoyer à Poudlard mais Dobby n'était plus là pour le surveiller. Hermione proposa de le libérer mais le choc risquait véritablement de le tuer selon Theodore. Ron proposa de le revendre mais qui voudrait d'un elfe aussi âgé ? lui opposa Neville avec fatalité. Pansy proposa innocemment d'envoyer « la bestiole » à l'abattoir mais Blaise lui objecta que la chair ne serait pas très tendre et Theodore craignait d'empoisonner un consommateur final.

Finalement la solution vint d'elle-même. En rentrant sous la pluie, Pansy jura contre les éléments qui abîmaient ses bottines moldues en cuir dernier cri. Sans hésiter elle confia ses précieuses bottes à Lila (mieux valait éviter de recourir à Kreatur). À la place, elle l'envoya nettoyer la rue sans magie. Pansy prit soin de l'habiller d'une illusion pour le faire passer pour un éboueur et le jeta dehors sous la pluie battante.

Quand Harry sortit du ministère une heure plus tard, il ramena l'elfe trempé et traumatisé par ce terrible monde moldu. Kreatur avait été terrifié par ces carrosses bruyants et malodorants, horrifié par les déchets « blastik » du caniveau et par les renards qui hantaient les rues de Londres.

Le Survivant réprimanda sa petite amie mais cette aventure fort joyeuse fit jaillir une étincelle dans l'esprit de Pansy. La Serpentard mit les deux elfes en compétition. Le moins productif des deux serait contraint de faire des « travaux d'intérêts généraux » pour « les nécessiteux ».

Kreatur atteint d'un rhume mémorable haussa les épaules et voulu aller maugréer dans les étages mais Pansy le retint pour lui annoncer le plus important. Le perdant de cette noble compétition commencerait par servir la soupe populaire pour les sans-abris moldus.

Le regard horrifié et désespéré du vieil elfe fit à Pansy l'effet d'une tablette de chocolat fourré à la crème avec des amandes, mélangé avec des fraises et arrosé d'un coulis de caramel et de beurre de cacahuète accompagné d'un thé à la menthe et de délicieux spéculoos.

Pansy avait gagné la guerre !

* * *

Voilà le général Pansy au cœur des combats ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.

Si vous aimez mon humour tordu, vous apprécierez sans doute "Le Korrigan" qui est mon recueil de nouvelles fantastiques. Voici le synopsis "Stella accepte de faire une soirée d'essai comme serveuse au Korrigan, un vieux bar du quartier latin. Pour son plus malheur (et pour notre plus grand bonheur), elle découvre que l'établissement est fréquenté par des créatures sorties tout droit de nos pires cauchemars et de nos films d'horreur préférés." Le lien direct se trouve sur ma page de profil.

Il y aura encore deux bonus pour cette fic. Mettez bien en follow car je ne sais pas encore que je les publierai. A bientôt ! :)


	9. Dîner chez papa et maman Parkinson

Un bonus qui m'a été réclamé... la rencontre avec les parents Parkinson...

Merci encore à Lila0i et Al Fonce pour leur reviews au chapitre précédent. Et merci pour la cascade de review de la part Lealyn ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pour mémoire, voici la scène finale du chapitre 6 :

[ Quelques minutes plus tard, le Magicobus les laissa devant une grille sinistre encadrée de deux chimères de granite menaçantes.

Harry s'agita mal à l'aise sous le regard des deux gardiennes. Il était plus persuadé que jamais. Ce dîner était une très mauvaise idée.

Pansy prit le temps de réarranger sa coiffure et de défroisser sa robe. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Elle détailla sa tenue d'un œil critique. Elle remit le col de la chemise correctement, resserra le nœud de sa cravate et la remit parfaitement à la verticale. Heureusement, les sortilèges de haute couture faisaient le reste.

« Bref, allons-y ! » décida-t-elle. ]

.

Bonus 4 : Dîner chez papa et maman Parkinson

Pansy se tourna vers la grille. Aussitôt les deux statues de chimères sortirent les griffes et se ramassèrent, prêtes à bondir et à tout déchiqueter sur leurs passages.

« Pansy Parkinson de la très noble et très ancienne maison Parkinson, Harry Potter, de la maison Potter, est mon invité. »

Cela apaisa aussitôt les deux gardiennes du portail. Celles-ci ronronnèrent en accueillant leur jeune maîtresse. L'une d'elle se roula en boule et sembla s'endormir. La seconde, plus polie, inclina légèrement la tête et ouvrit la grille d'un geste de la patte.

Pansy passa le portail sans hésitation. Harry frissonna mais la suivit non sans quitter du regard la terrible statue. Ils firent quelques pas avant d'attendre un claquement de mauvaise augure. Il n'y avait hélas plus de retour en arrière possible, pensa le valeureux sorcier.

La jeune fille ne se donna pas la peine d'aller plus loin et patienta en silence. Le Survivant allait la questionner quand le bruit d'un trot se fit entendre. Le détour d'un chemin dévoila un carrosse tiré par trois chevaux ailés.

« Ce ne sont pas des abraxans. Ceux-ci ne ressemblent pas à ceux de Madame Maxime.

— Tu as trouvé ça tout seul ? s'amusa Pansy.

— Ce sont des pégases ?

— Fais-moi plaisir mon chou, n'étale pas ton absence de culture sorcière devant mes parents et tout se passera très, très bien. »

Harry se raidit sous la menace. Comme si l'épreuve n'allait pas déjà être déjà terrible.

« Je rigole. À cette distance, on ne peut pas distinguer si ce sont des gonians ou des ethonans. Et ce sont des ethonans pour ton information.

— Ils sont magnifiques, admira Harry avec la plus grande sincérité.

— Une lubie de mon père comme une autre, déclara Pansy avec un soupçon de jalousie. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ont de l'allure. »

Harry reporta son attention sur le cocher qui menait l'attelage. Une silhouette blafarde et translucide qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa nature de fantôme.

Le carrosse aux armes des Parkinson s'arrêta en douceur devant eux. Le fantôme quitta son siège et flotta vers eux.

« Harry je te présente Victor qui est le cocher des Parkinson depuis le milieu du XVIIème siècle. Victor voici Harry Potter mon petit ami.

— Il est vrai qu'il est rachitique, détailla le spectre d'un œil critique.

— Je voulais dire par là que c'est mon fiancé, ricana Pansy.

— Le mots ont un sens miss Parkinson. Vous devriez les employer à bon escient afin de prévenir ce genre d'embrouillamini.

— La langue évolue, conclut Pansy. Pas vous.

Le haussement de sourcil de Victor leur fit clairement comprendre ce qu'il pensait de cette évolution. Sans un mot, il tendit sa main translucide vers les portes qui s'ouvrirent lentement. Il l'abaissa ensuite afin de déplier le marchepied.

Avant de s'engager, Pansy posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Rassurez-moi, ma mère n'a pas tenu à cuisiner quelque chose par elle-même ?

— Ce dîner sera une tuerie, annonça Victor en éclatant d'un rire guttural.

— Par la grande Circée » gémit Pansy en se hissant à l'intérieur du carrosse.

Harry n'osa pas faire de commentaires mais craignait déjà le pire.

Le trajet fut confortable malgré ses appréhensions. Le cocher fantôme, bien que décédé depuis longtemps, n'avait pas oublié qu'il trimbalait des êtres vivants. Harry n'aurait donc pas à devenir un véritable Parkinson. Ça viendrait sans doute bien assez tôt.

Le confort de la promenade ne fit pas oublier à Harry qu'il dirigeait tout droit vers les problèmes comme à la grande époque. [1] Rongé d'inquiétude, il n'écouta que d'une oreille les babillages de Pansy qui décrivait la propriété. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'admirer les quatre magnifiques jardins aquatiques savamment entretenus par la mère de Pansy. Il ne retint pas une seule des créatures qui hantait le petit bois. Harry, l'estomac noué, n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit manoir de pierres grises qui s'approchait bien trop vite à son goût.

Le survivant ne sortit de sa torpeur que quand Pansy lui parla avec amour de son détraqueur de compagnie. Revenant à la réalité, il bégaya plus qu'il ne demanda si on pouvait vraiment apprivoiser ces horreurs.

« Bien sûr que non Potter mais tu ne m'écoutais pas du tout !

— Navré je suis un peu stressé.

— Moi aussi, reconnut-elle. Tu visiteras la propriété une autre fois.

— En supposant qu'il y en ait effectivement une.

— Si ça peut te rassurer, on ne peut pas faire disparaître un futur auror doublé d'un héros national même avec toutes les cachettes et passages secrets de notre manoir » ricana Pansy.

La plaisanterie tomba complètement à plat car le carrosse s'immobilisa devant l'entrée de l'antique demeure des Parkinson.

Victor gara le véhicule en douceur puis flotta pour ouvrir les portes. Harry et Pansy descendirent maladroitement, essuyant les remarques du fantôme sur leur maintien qui faisait honte à la noblesse de leur familles respectives.

Pansy allait répliquer quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Lila. Comme convenu précédemment, les elfes du square Grimmaurd avait été échangés avec deux elfes du manoir Parkinson. [2]

Lila s'inclina jusqu'au sol devant Pansy.

« Miss Pansy, Mr Harry, Lila peut-elle prendre vos capes ? Mrs Saga et Mr Perseus vous attendent pour l'apéritif dans le jardin couvert ouest.

— Ta mère s'appelle vraiment Saga ?

— Les Selwyn n'ont jamais été très originaux pour leur prénoms, déplora Pansy. Les Shafiq ne font pas mieux. Si seulement elle était née Shacklebolt mais ils ne suivent pas tous la tradition des prénoms commençant en s.

— Les Potter non plus et heureusement. Imagine j'aurais pu être appelé comme ton père. »

Pansy ricana puis se souvint de la mise en garde du fantôme.

« Lila par la grande Morgane, dis-moi que vous avez sauvé le repas ?

— Les plats cuisinés par Mrs Saga ont été repréparé d'urgence sur ordre de Mr Perseus. Elle ne devrait pas voir pas la différence.

— Nous si, soupira Pansy. Ma mère cuisine horriblement mal mais ne le sait pas. Enfin elle ne veut pas le reconnaître alors nous sommes obligés d'ordonner des sauvetages culinaires à son insu » expliqua la jeune fille.

Harry suivit sa petite amie à travers un dédale de couloirs et ils entrèrent dans un jardin couvert exposé à l'ouest. Le soleil couchant éclairait et donnait une fière allure aux plantes.

« Ils sont arrivés, Saga, s'exclama une voix joviale.

— Déjà ? demanda une voix rêveuse.

— Notre fille préférée est toujours ponctuelle. Pansy, viens un peu saluer ton vieux père.

Un petit homme grassouillet émergea des plantes et leur accorda un sourire chaleureux. Pansy fit une légère révérence de mauvaise grâce.

« Voyons ne fais pas autant de manières ma petite Pansy. Nous ne sommes pas aussi guindés. Que va donc penser Harry. »

L'homme lui tendit une main qu'Harry serra en essayant de paraître assuré.

« Harry, je te présente Perseus Parkinson et où se trouve mère ?

— Saga ? Ils sont là ma chérie.

— Perseus, mes lauriers sont magnifiques avec le soleil » lui répondit une voix éthérée.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Loufoca adulte ».

« Saga ? La robe de Pansy resplendit aux côtés de tes dahlias, lança Mr Parkinson avec un sourire d'excuse à l'adresse d'Harry.

— Il faut absolument que je vois ça, répondit Mrs Parkinson en émergeant enfin de la végétation.

— Harry voici ma mère, Saga Parkinson. Papa, Maman, voici mon petit ami, Harry Potter.

— Puis-je vous proposer des consommations, lança aussitôt Perseus en claquant des doigts pour profiter de l'attention de son épouse.

— Un Bloody magic pour moi, répondit Pansy à l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître. Un cocktail mangragora pour maman.

— Un whisky pur feu et vous jeune homme ?

— Heu avez-vous plutôt des soft ?

Harry avait cru bien faire en évitant l'alcool (sur ordre de Pansy) mais Perseus lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Il veut dire sans alcool père, rattrapa Pansy. Je te conseille le sirop pétillant d'hellébore.

— Vos fleurs sont absolument magnifiques, tenta Harry pour détourner l'attention. »

Le Survivant remarqua l'air horrifié de sa copine. Heureusement l'elfe revint en transplanant avec un plateau.

« Mes camélias…

— Sont absolument magnifiques, coupa stratégiquement Perseus. Voici ton cocktail mandragora ma chérie.

— Merci Perseus » applaudit Mrs Parkinson ravie en saisissant le cocktail.

La mère de Pansy trempa ses lèvres dans la coupe et repartit dans la contemplation d'une plante particulièrement moche.

« Qu'avez-vous pensé de notre attelage ? demanda Mr Parkinson.

— Vos ethonans ont fière allure, risqua Harry.

— Aha ! Merci jeune homme. Je les ai dressés moi-même. C'est que nous avons une tradition d'éleveur de créatures dans la famille.

— Pansy m'avait caché ça. Qu'avez-vous d'autres ?

— Une dizaine d'aigles royaux. Ils sont magnifiques et il faut avouer que ça impressionne toujours de recevoir son courrier d'un aigle, plaisanta-t-il.

— Les variétés de poissons que vous m'avez offert sont d'une grande élégance, commenta Mrs Parkinson.

— C'était pour son anniversaire, expliqua Pansy. Mon animal préféré du domaine, c'est le croisement que mon père a fait entre un lynx et fléreur. Je voulais l'emmener à Poudlard mais il n'aurait pas aimé quitter sa forêt.

— Vous faites des croisements ? Vous devez vraiment être un passionné.

— Je le fais uniquement si cela n'handicape pas la progéniture. Par exemple je ne ferais jamais sur nos croups. Nous possédons l'un des derniers élevages de Grande Bretagne, voyez-vous ?

— Perseus protège consciencieusement l'espèce, précisa Mrs Parkinson. Merci encore de t'en occuper.

— Ce chenil nous vient de la famille de mon épouse, expliqua-t-il.

— Feu mon oncle avait une passion pour ces délicieux canidés tout gentils mignons, expliqua Saga de sa voix rêveuse.

— Ce sont bien les chiens qui ont été conçus pour attaquer les Moldus, non ? demanda Harry mal à l'aise. [3]

— Les premiers croups furent effectivement créés pour tenir compagnie et défendre les enfants contre la férocité et le fanatisme des Moldus. Mais ils font désormais partie de la culture sorcière, expliqua fièrement Mr Parkinson.

— De toute façon, nous n'approcherons jamais ces terrifiants Moldus, expliqua Mrs Parkinson. Il n'y a donc aucun risque de blesser nos adorables petits chiens.

— Vous voulez dire blesser un Moldu ? demande Harry méfiant.

— Oui exactement, s'empressa de confirmer Mr Parkinson avec un grand sourire.

— Donc ils ne sortent pas d'ici ? Juste un élevage nostalgique à vocation culturelle ? Rien à voir les paris juteux qui se multiplient ?

— Eh bien, Il faut que les chiens se dégourdissent les pattes de temps en temps. Rassurez-vous jeune homme, ces paris se déroulent uniquement en respectable compagnie.

— Ça, je n'en doute pas, soupira Harry. Rien à voir avec les sordides affaires de combats de chiens, n'est-ce pas ?

— Par la grande Circée ! Nous ne sommes pas des Mold… enfin des sauvages, se reprit maman Parkinson.

— Nous ne pratiquons pas ce genre de choses, répondit Perseus Parkinson avec un sourire très innocent.

— Voyez-vous ça » répliqua Harry avec suspicion.

Le survivant fut un instant tiraillé entre son devoir d'apprenti-auror et sa petite copine. Le sourire bienveillant de Pansy l'emporta rapidement.

« Le ministère veut même nous forcer à castrer ces braves bêtes, déplora Mr Parkinson.

— Quelle pratique choquante » soupira Mrs Parkinson en secouant la tête avec fatalisme.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et Harry s'agita de plus en plus embarrassé.

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, répondit prudemment Harry. Le bureau de régulation des créatures magiques n'a pris ce genre mesure que dans un seul cas. Le lâcher de chiens sur des Moldus pendant l'année des ténèbres.

— C'est-à-dire que Samael Selwyn, mon beau-frère, les a emprunté pendant la guerre sans donner d'explications. Mieux valait ne pas refuser ce genre de petits services pendant la guerre. Il était marqué, voyez-vous ? Et puis nous ne savions pas à quoi ils serviraient.

— Vous n'aviez pas une petite idée ? » susurra Pansy.

Son père prit un air innocent fort peu convaincant.

« Samael est venu un soir où j'étais seule, expliqua Saga. Il m'a dit avoir besoin de compagnie et m'a demandé s'il pouvait s'occuper des chiens quelques temps. Mon pauvre frère est veuf. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser. Je lui ai aussitôt confié le chenil. Il m'a expliqué que nos gentils croups seraient très bien traités.

— Nous n'avons su que plus tard, termina Perseus. Nous faisons toujours confiance à la famille. »

Même Harry, pur produit Gryffondor avec de graves lacunes en subtilité, commençait à entrevoir les problèmes qui allaient lui tomber dessus.

« Enfin bien sûr, en temps qu'auror vous pourriez peut-être intercéder en notre faveur auprès du bureau de contrôle des créatures magiques.

— Il ne m'appartient pas de…

— Harry est apprenti-auror. Il tient à faire une brillante carrière. Il ira les voir pour demander l'état du dossier de notre part, proposa Pansy. Sans plus. Non négociable père. »

La mère de Pansy tenta d'insister un peu mais sans succès. Harry manqua le regard satisfait de Perseus mais il savait parfaitement que son statut de Survivant ferait classer l'affaire sans suite. D'ailleurs Pansy et Perseus devaient s'en douter aussi.

Pour détourner l'attention, Mr Parkinson fit semblant de s'avouer vaincu et proposa de bonne grâce d'aller s'installer pour le dîner.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de croups, ça me rappelle une excellente plaisanterie que j'ai entendu chez Theodore. Père ? Savez-vous pourquoi il ne faut pas lâcher un croup dans une école maternelle moldue ?

— En voilà une excellente question, commenta Mr Parkinson en haussant un sourcil amusé.

— Voyons Pansy ma chérie. Ce n'est pas parce que les Moldus sont inférieurs qu'il faut les traiter de la sorte, la rabroua Mrs Parkinson.

— Ce n'est qu'une blague, répondit Pansy. Alors ?

— Parce que l'hôtel Azkaban n'est noté que deux étoiles sur mage noir magazine ? » proposa Mr Parkinson en souriant.

Pansy ricana sans retenue, même Harry ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

« Voyons Perseus, réprimanda maman Parkinson.

— C'était pas mal mais c'est surtout parce que le croup risque de développer des caries, expliqua Pansy, le pauvre. »

Perseus éclata d'un rire sincère et hoqueta si fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Les Parkinson convièrent à Harry à prendre place dans la petite salle à manger du manoir. La table en chêne ne pouvait accueillir que quinze convives. Harry s'installa heureusement face à Pansy, ce qui lui permettait de copier scrupuleusement ses gestes pour ne pas commettre d'impairs.

Deux elfes apparurent pour servir une salade multicolore et un potage. Perseus Parkinson vanta les mérites culinaires de sa chère épouse et lui proposa d'attaquer la salade qu'elle leur avait justement élaboré. Pansy adressa un clin d'œil au Survivant. Après avoir goûté les deux entrées, Harry félicita et remercia son hôtesse, ce qui la fit rougir de contentement.

Lila vint servir un petit hypocras fruité afin d'accompagner le repas. Puis, ils enchaînèrent sur une délicieuse truite dont l'accompagnement en légumes provenait du jardin et du tour de main de Saga Parkinson, enfin le croyait-elle. Le choix des sauces se révéla parfait. Ce dîner était une véritable tuerie. De quoi faire oublier à notre brave Survivant qu'il avait failli se faire rouler une fois et le mettre en condition pour les prochaines entourloupes de Perseus.

Mr Parkinson fit la conversation, parla d'un peu de tout et échangea beaucoup de banalités avec sa fille et son futur gendre pour tenter de le mettre à l'aise. Son stress était parfaitement perceptible et Perseus ne tenait pas à l'enfoncer davantage.

Il orienta bientôt les échanges sur les affaires de la maison Potter. Celles-ci avaient globalement été bien suivies par le professeur Dumbledore et les gestionnaires gobelins pendant l'enfance et l'adolescence du Survivant. Harry commençait justement à s'y intéresser sous l'impulsion de Pansy.

La famille Parkinson lui donna un tas de conseils sur l'économie sorcière, son fonctionnement, les bonnes adresses. Un elfe apporta un parchemin, une plume et un encrier sur un plateau afin que les hôtes puissent écrire les coordonnées d'un excellent notaire, ainsi que d'un cabinet de gestion de patrimoine sorcier.

Les Parkinson illustraient régulièrement leurs explications d'une anecdote ou d'un exemple tiré de leur propre patrimoine et des investissements familiaux. Si bien que la conversation glissa subtilement sur les placements des Parkinson. Par politesse, Harry posa des questions sans imaginer un seul instant ce dans quoi il mettait les pieds.

« Il y a quelques années. Il y a vingt… non trente ans. Merlin que le temps passe vite ! J'ai aidé un oncle devenu archéomage à ouvrir sa boutique d'objets ensorcelés. C'était un briseur de sorts extraordinaire. Il a vécu quelques années en Mésopotamie pour Gringott's. Ensuite il a eu le mal du pays et a voulu s'installer à Londres pour commercialiser des artefacts enchantés. Caractacus était un oncle et un aventurier formidable voyez-vous ? Toujours est-il que j'ai investi dans sa boutique. En m'impliquant dans la gestion bien entendu. Et avec son associé, ils sont devenus la boutique de référence en Angleterre dans le commerce des artefacts.

— Caractacus ? demanda prudemment Harry. Rassurez-moi, pas comme Caractacus Beurk le co-fondateur de Barjow & Beurk dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

— Ça alors ! Vous en connaissez des adresses pour un innocent Gryffondor ? s'extasia Perseus.

— Un peu oui. Une boutique dégoulinant de magie noire, répondit sombrement Harry.

— Vous exagérez jeune homme. Il est vrai que la plupart des objets intéressants frôlent la légalité mais tout de même.

— Voyons le collier ensorcelé qui a failli tuer Katie Bell, une main de la gloire, certes plutôt destinée aux cambriolages mais que Drago Malfoy a utilisée pour introduire discrètement les mangemorts à Poudlard lors de la fameuse nuit où Dumbledore est décédé. Sans compter la fameuse armoire à disparaître qui leur a servi de passage bien sûr.

— Une main de la gloire. Enfin jeune homme, j'en ai une aussi, c'est un grand classique de collectionneur. Quant à l'armoire à disparaître. Sa localisation à Poudlard a été regrettable mais c'est un formidable outil d'évacuation en cas d'attaque. Très prisé lors des guerres de Grindelwald et de Vous-savez-qui. Et le collier, je suis navré pour cette jeune fille. Si j'ai bien compris, l'associé de Caractacus aurait eu un peu trop l'appât du gain ces dernière années.

— Et l'esprit très ouvert sur la magie noire ? ironisa Harry.

— Jeune homme, le fondement de la boutique est bien la commercialisation d'objets ensorcelés, de pièces de collection, des artefacts historiques etc.

— La tolérance de Mr Beurk était déjà relativement large je suppose ?

— Les objets intéressants sont souvent mal employés, reconnut le père. C'est un tort, déplora-t-il tristement. Enfin Caractacus a malheureusement dû sortir de sa retraite. C'est l'œuvre de sa vie après tout. Il tente de redorer un peu le blason de son entreprise. Pour cela, il participe à un programme de réinsertion.

— C'est donc grâce à vous deux que Blaise Zabini a pu obtenir ce poste chez Barjow et Beurk ? confirma Harry en regardant alternativement Perseus et Pansy.

— Ce Blaise est un jeune homme charmant, commenta Mrs Parkinson. Vous avez bien fait de lui donner une chance.

— Enfin heureusement que Blaise est talentueux, nuança Pansy. Sinon il aurait été mis à la porte en moins d'une semaine.

— Malgré la bonne volonté conjuguée de Caractacus et de Mr Zabini. Il subsiste quelques problèmes juridiques passablement gênants, expliqua Perseus tristement.

— De quel ordre ? demanda Harry dont le niveau de méfiance grimpait en flèche.

— Quelques transactions effectuées par Mr Barjow. A l'insu de Caractacus naturellement.

— La pneumonie qui a occasionné le décès de Barjow en prison arrange bien les choses, répliqua Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Une coïncidence regrettable, déplora Mr Parkinson. Néanmoins j'évite de parler sur le dos des morts. Ce jeune Zabini a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un emploi. D'après ma fille, tu sembles en faveur des secondes chances. Votre rapprochement très inattendu en est la preuve.

— Je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit prudemment Harry.

— Tu sembles être prompt à pardonner. Ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde. Sans quoi le programme de réinsertion de ton ami Shackebolt serait inutile.

— Pour résumer, vous voulez que je demande au ministre de faire disparaître les affaires ou au minimum de mettre tout sur le dos de Barjow.

— N'exagérons rien. Un peu d'indulgence suffira.

— Vous voulez vraiment m'utiliser ?

— C'est un bien grand mot voyons. Il s'agit juste d'échange de bons procédés, nuança Perseus en souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Des échanges ? réfléchit Harry. Vous me donnez une excellente idée.

— Je t'écoute » répondit Mr Parkinson très intéressé.

Harry prit le temps de reprendre un petit verre de vin. Il cherchait la meilleure formulation pour aborder le sujet. Mr Parkinson très diplomate lui laissa le temps de réflexion. Il en profita pour demander aux elfes de débarrasser les plats précédents et d'apporter le dessert.

« Le programme de réinsertion va bientôt être étendu à d'autres catégories de la population. Seriez-vous prêt à faire un geste ?

— Tu veux dire, engager des personnes du programme ?

— Seulement quatre ou cinq, le rassura Harry. Et autoriser quelques journalistes à documenter la question.

— À vrai dire, pourquoi pas. Cela pourrait améliorer l'image bien ternie de la maison Parkinson. Merlin merci nous n'avons pas eu de mangemorts de notre nom mais nous ne sommes pas non plus accueillis les bras ouverts. »

Il jeta un regard de biais à sa fille qui baissa les yeux. Le souvenir de la petite Serpentard qui voulait livrer le Survivant au Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien trop frais dans la société sorcière britannique.

« Enfin cela dépend aussi des candidats eux-mêmes, songea Mr Parkison.

— Et des emplois que vous pourriez fournir évidemment, répondit le Survivant.

— Où veux-tu en venir Harry ? demanda Pansy qui réfléchissait à plein régime également.

— Est-ce que vous avez des métiers au grand air ? Jardinier ? Forestier ?

— Du jardinage et du maraîchage, répondit Mr Parkinson après un temps de réflexion. Nous avons peu de candidats parce que le travail est physique, expliqua-t-il.

— Et dans les métiers d'intendance ? Ceux de la maison ?

— Nous avons tout le personnel nécessaire pour le manoir, intervint Mrs Parkinson.

— Et dans vos entreprises de votre mari ?

— Possiblement, songea Perseus. Mais je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir.

— Nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler. Il faut que je consulte mon amie Hermione au préalable. Après nous pourrons marchander pour votre très charmant et très innocent ami Caractacus.

— Et mes croups adorés, rappela Mrs Parkinson larmoyante.

— Effectivement, j'avais oublié cette requête. »

Harry adressa un sourire satisfait aux trois Parkinson. Il ne se ferait pas berner à sens unique finalement.

« Cette tarte à la mélasse est délicieuse. C'est ma préférée, c'est une chance. »

Harry jeta un regard de biais à Pansy qui prit un air innocent.

« Puis-je en reprendre ? »

* * *

[1] Voir tome 1, tome 2, tome 3, tome 4, tome 5, tome 6 et tome 7 ^^

[2] Au chapitre 5, Pansy échange les elfes du Square Grimmaurd avec ceux de ses parents parce qu'elle a promis de ne pas utiliser les elfes du Square pour le ménage après la fête.

[3] Les Croups ressemblent à des gros fox-terriers, à l'exception de sa queue fourchue. C'est une race de chien créée par un procédé magique et très doux et fidèle avec les sorciers mais agressif envers les Moldus…

* * *

Vous avez peut-être compris que Harry et Hermione cherchent à intégrer des loup-garous et des elfes dans la société magique mais pour cela il faut des employeurs... Pauvres Parkinson xD

Merci d'avoir lu !

Il restera un seul bonus qui se déroulera au Magenmagot. Les manigances de Pansy continuent.

Si vous aimez mon humour tordu, vous apprécierez sans doute "Le Korrigan" qui est mon recueil de nouvelles urban fantasy. Cela se passe dans un bar parisien qui accueille des créatures magiques. Nous y suivons les mésaventures de la nouvelle serveuse. Le lien direct se trouve sur ma page de profil.

A bientôt !


	10. Montesquieu et Parkinson

Voici le dernier bonus de cette fic. Pas de blabla inutile. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonus 5 : Montesquieu et Parkinson

« Nous en demandons trop, gémit Hermione. Ils n'accepteront jamais.

— Ce discours est parfait Granger, la rassura Pansy. Nous allons tout déchirer. Cette séance du Magemagot sera hi-sto-rique.

— Tu veux dire que notre humiliation sera historique.

— Tu es tellement défaitiste Grangy. Tu me fais confiance ?

— Absolument pas. »

Ce fut sur ces belles paroles que Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger entrèrent côte à côte dans l'antique salle du conseil du Magenmagot.

Les deux jeunes filles en eurent le souffle coupé. Aucune des deux n'avait eu le privilège d'y entrer jusqu'à ce jour. Cette salle avait clairement été pensée pour le prestige.

La salle semblait inspirée des amphithéâtres romains. L'éclairage magique et la qualité des sièges augmentaient en descendant les gradins. Le pouvoir était explicitement en bas, au plus près de l'estrade circulaire.

Pansy réalisa pourquoi son père parlait systématiquement de l'arène pour désigner cette fameuse salle. Les gradins de marbre en donnait pleinement l'apparence. Mais Perseus Parkinson l'avait mise en garde, bien plus que la ressemblance, c'était avant tout une arène politique. Les alliances étaient révélées et trahies, les décisions, proposées, appliquées ou rejetées. Les carrières y étaient accélérées et enterrées. Ce qui se passait ici résonnait dans toute l'Angleterre magique. Même l'atmosphère avait un profond parfum de pouvoir.

Les gradins étaient divisés en trois parties : le corps judiciaire, le corps des représentants et le corps des Lords.

Le corps judiciaire se composait essentiellement des membres actifs du département de la justice magique. Les juges portaient la voix de l'objectivité. Les procureurs garantissaient l'exactitude des informations et les huissiers garantissaient le bon fonctionnement du Magenmagot. Tous les technocrates importants étaient présents. Les greffiers et le personnel administratif judiciaire siégeaient également dans les hauteurs.

Le corps des représentants était le plus hétéroclite des trois. Les grandes institutions magiques avaient leur sièges. L'hôpital Ste-Mangouste était présent à chaque séance. Le conseil d'administration de Poudlard était représenté. Deux sièges permanent étaient réservés au directeur de l'école de sorcellerie, ainsi qu'à son adjoint. Les postes et les services stratégiques se devaient d'être entendus. Ainsi le ministre de la Magie, la coopération internationale et même le bureau des aurors possédaient leurs sièges – Pansy n'avait écouté que d'une oreille la tirade indignée d'Hermione sur l'absence de séparation des pouvoirs, certainement une autre lubie moldue – et bien sûr, il y avait les membres élus pour trois ans par les rassemblements de sorciers. En principe, ces élus assuraient la représentation du peuple. Merlin merci, leur pouvoir était limité, songea Pansy. Pré-au-Lard avait ses élus, ainsi que Timworth, Godric's Hollow et les Londoniens. Le reste fonctionnait par régions.

Le corps de Lords était probablement celui qui intéressait le plus Pansy. C'était aussi celui dont l'organisation était la plus impitoyable et la plus stricte. Chaque grande dynastie possédait son siège héréditaire, parfois même une loge. Les familles venaient défendre corps et âmes leurs positions politiques, financières et commerciales. Les places étaient régulièrement réattribuées. La position dépendait de la puissance, de la réputation, de la pureté et bien entendu de la fortune de chaque famille. Au premier rang trônaient fièrement les derniers représentants des vingt-huit Sacrés. Pansy salua respectueusement son père qui s'affichait au premier rang mais elle entreprit de rejoindre les sièges de la maison Potter, situés au troisième rang. En passant, elle salua Theodore devenu Lord depuis le décès de son père à Azkaban, Drago dont le père avait abdiqué en sa faveur et Neville qui siégeait depuis que la douairière Londubat estimait son petit-fils assez mature. Pansy salua sèchement de loin Percy Weasley au cinquième rang. Les Weasley était la seule famille des vingt-huit à ne pas disposer d'un siège au premier rang à cause de leur historique désintérêt pour la politique.

Il n'était pas rare qu'une famille en difficulté soit contrainte de remonter d'un ou de plusieurs rangs. Au contraire, le siège vacant des Potter avait gagné six rangs en vingt-cinq ans. Un cas sans précédent de tous points de vue. La Serpentard abandonna Hermione qui dut se diriger d'un pas morne vers les gradins supérieurs en direction des loges des invités. Ces derniers étaient généralement hantés par les journalistes et par les sorciers un peu curieux de découvrir le fonctionnement anarchique du Magenmagot.

Pansy s'installa confortablement sur le siège qu'Harry aurait dû occuper. Immédiatement, ses nouveaux voisins se penchèrent pour savoir si le grand Harry Potter leur ferait l'honneur de sa présence. La jeune fille expliqua que le Survivant préférait enquêter pour protéger ses concitoyens plutôt que discuter sans fin dans l'arène. « Harry n'est pas un diplomate. Demandez à Voldemort ce qu'il en dit. » expliqua Pansy aux fans déçus. Se rabattant sur la jeune fille, les voisins lui posèrent un tas de questions sur les rumeurs qui courraient sur le Survivant. « Saviez-vous qu'il aurait une liaison avec Drago Malefoy ? » Sérieusement qui pourrait inventer des histoires pareilles, songea Pansy en ricanant. Même Sorcière Hebdo n'y avait pas pensé. Pansy s'amusa dans un premier temps à démentir les idioties de ses voisins mais finit par jeter l'éponge en entendant « Notre brave Harry n'avait nulle part où aller. Il a dû s'installer chez Sirius Black alors qu'il a trahi ses parents. Ce doit être glauque. » Pansy finit par remettre plus ou moins gentiment à leur place ses charmants voisins puis se mit à observer l'arène en espérant que la séance commencerait bientôt.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le Président du Magenmagot sembla se réveiller et décida de d'ouvrir la cession. Il se leva et mit cinq minutes à obtenir le silence.

« Sorcières, sorciers, Lords et Ladies. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue pour cette assemblée plénière de Samain. Merci à tous d'être venus. Nous aborderons le renouvellement de plusieurs lois temporaires, un certain nombre de lois à réviser et beaucoup de propositions de textes. Je déclare cette séance ouverte. »

Le séance se déroula lentement, très lentement, une éternité si on se fiait à Pansy, une petite heure d'après son gousset. La jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment d'interlocuteur avec qui passer le temps puisque Theodore, son ami le plus proche, se trouvait deux rangs plus bas.

Elle dut se résigner à regarder et dans une moindre mesure à écouter des sorciers présenter des lois affreusement barbantes. Leur charisme laissait supposer que Binns semblait – hélas ! – avoir eu une descendance très prolifique avant de mourir. Même les questions et les compléments d'informations demandés par l'Assemblée ne parvenaient pas à rendre intéressantes les propositions.

Pansy manqua de s'endormir plusieurs fois. Elle ne garda les yeux ouverts que grâce aux coups de coude bien intentionnés de ses compatissants voisins.

Elle étouffait un énième bâillement lorsqu'elle entendit enfin le Président du Magemagot appeler la maison Potter pour défendre son projet de loi.

Pansy se recomposa un sourire de façade, lissa quelques plis de sa robe et se leva pour descendre au cœur de l'arène. Elle prit le temps de descendre avec la grâce, la majesté et la dignité d'une parfaite petite Sang-Pure.

« Monsieur le Président Sorcier. Lord Potter s'excuse de ne pouvoir être présent.

— Pour la onzième fois consécutive, commenta le sorcier agacé.

— Il est très occupé. Je ferai donc la proposition de loi pour la maison Potter. J'ai ici le sceau des Potter et une attestation signée par le sang qui m'autorise à le représenter. »

Le président Sorcier examina les deux documents d'un œil critique mais finit par opiner. Le mage rendit le sceau et l'autorisation à Pansy avant de s'adresser à l'assemblée.

« Harry Potter, Lord de la maison Potter, sera représenté par sa fiancée Pansy Parkinson de la maison Parkinson pour son projet de loi. Celui-ci concerne une réforme du statut des elfes de maison. »

Pansy posa ses notes sur le pupitre de marbre avec une assurance parfaitement feinte. Un coup d'œil lui permit de se souvenirs des principales étapes de son discours. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et se lança solennellement.

« C'est vraiment cool de me donner la parole pour parler d'un sujet pareil, monsieur le président. Est-ce que je dois vraiment faire les salutations barbantes habituelles ? » commença-t-elle.

L'air scandalisé du président sorcier valait son pesant en Gallions. Les réactions de l'assemblée furent variables. La plupart étaient interloqués, plusieurs étaient amusés. Quelques airs choqués, bien entendu. Mais le brouhaha qui servait de fond sonore disparut immédiatement. Tout le monde guettait la réaction du vieux mage traditionaliste et Pansy avait enfin l'attention du Magenmagot en entier.

« Miss Parkinson, gronda-t-il, représenter la maison du Survivant ne vous autorise pas à manquer de respect à cette noble assemblée. Vous suivrez donc scrupuleusement le fonctionnement de cette institution. »

Même d'en bas, Pansy pouvait déjà voir Hermione fulminer et les plumes des journalistes noircirent des rouleaux de parchemins entiers.

« C'est noté, monsieur le président » lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil provocateur.

Le mage allait la reprendre mais Pansy le devança.

« Nobles Maisons, monsieur le Président Sorcier, monsieur le Ministre, madame la Directrice de la Justice magique, sorcières et sorciers. C'est un grand honneur pour moi d'exposer aujourd'hui le projet de loi de la maison Potter auprès de cette vénérable assemblée. »

Pansy croisa le regard du Président Sorcier. Celui-ci était encore méfiant, l'introduction était minimaliste en comparaison de la plupart des discours mais il n'y avait rien à redire.

« Depuis sa création au Vème siècle, le Magenmagot s'est toujours fait un devoir de réfléchir à l'amélioration de la société magique afin de la rendre plus juste, plus solide et de la faire perdurer pour des siècles. La maison Potter souhaite aujourd'hui attirer l'attention de cette vénérable assemblée sur les elfes de maison. »

L'Assemblée n'ignorait pas que le Survivant avait déjà pris parti pour la réintégration des jeunes mangemorts. Voilà qu'il abordait la question des elfes. Qu'est-ce qui viendrait ensuite ? Pourquoi pas les loups-garous pendant qu'on y était !

« Vous n'ignorez pas que les elfes de maison ont commencé à servir les sorciers pendant l'Antiquité. Ces frêles créatures étaient alors incapables de s'organiser par elles-mêmes et de survivre. Fort heureusement les sorciers ayant besoin de serviteurs leur ont accordé un droit d'asile, le gîte et le couvert, en échange d'une dévotion à vie pour eux-mêmes et leurs descendants. »

Si de nombreux sorciers approuvèrent ses paroles, d'autres devenaient de plus en plus méfiants.

« Pendant l'Antiquité, les conditions de vie était fort dangereuses. Les Moldus n'étaient pas aussi intolérants qu'à l'heure actuelle mais comme chacun le sait, la pression des créatures magiques en tout genre était préoccupante. L'alliance des sorciers et des elfes était donc parfaite. Les sorciers sont parvenus au terme de plusieurs siècles de combats héroïque à modifier l'équilibre naturel. Les populations de créatures dangereuses ont reculé. En parallèle, les Moldus ont pris de l'assurance et sont devenus plus agressifs, ce qui força les communautés magiques à se retrancher derrière le code international du secret magique en 1689. Dès lors, les conflits se sont surtout limités aux guerres gobelines et aux mages noirs. »

Pansy savait que la recontextualisation était correcte, légèrement flatteuse mais elle avait déjà perdu une partie de l'auditoire. Elle arrivait maintenant à l'instant crucial et ne pouvait se permettre de s'en inquiéter.

« Le lien de subordination elfique était indiscutablement un échange juste. La servilité contre la protection. D'abord contre la férocité des créatures magiques, puis celle de ces odieux Moldus. Il apparaît toutefois qu'aujourd'hui cet échange est déséquilibré. Les elfes aujourd'hui meurent essentiellement de vieillesse et trop régulièrement sous les coups de leurs maîtres. »

Des exclamations de protestation commencèrent à fleurir dans le Magenmagot. Certains niaient catégoriquement les violences, d'autres expliquaient qu'elles étaient nécessaires pour motiver ces paresseuses créatures, et bien sûr que c'était un droit inaliénable et naturel de chaque sorcier.

« Il est vrai, reprit Pansy. Que la durée de vie des elfes en habitation sorcière est significativement augmenté. En effet, il a été constaté que les elfes se nourrissent en partie de la magie ambiante des demeures sorcières. Il suffit pour cela de constater la mortalité effarante des elfes libérés par leur maîtres. Ceci à l'air de compenser avantageusement les décès sous les coups des elfes tire-au-flanc. »

Les protestations se calmèrent un temps. Il y eut même quelques discrets applaudissements.

« Du sorcier ou de l'elfe, il est évident que c'est le premier qui est le plus intelligent, qui a le plus de pouvoir, de compassion et d'esprit de justice. Employer des serviteurs elfiques est bien entendu un droit mais aussi un devoir. Le devoir de les traiter correctement, dans le respect et sans aucune violence. Le sorcier moyen possède un elfe, parfois deux. Le sorcier moyen est bienveillant et juste. C'est ainsi qu'il doit traiter ses serviteurs. »

Un silence funèbre accueillit les paroles pourtant flatteuses de Pansy. Le Magenmagot attendait visiblement avec impatience la proposition de loi qui accompagnait ce texte larmoyant.

« L'attitude des sorciers à l'égard des elfes n'a plus de sens et nous allons devoir en changer. J'ai l'honneur de proposer la loi Winky qui s'articulera en trois axes.

Toute violence à l'égard des elfes sera proscrite, qu'elle soit infligée ou auto-administrée.

Le temps de travail journalier ne saurait excéder dix heures et deux jours de repos mensuels devront être respectés.

Le travail elfique sera dédommagé par un salaire selon une grille à établir par l'administration judiciaire.

Le manquement à ces règles entraînera la confiscation et le replacement des elfes concernés, les autorisera à fuir pour demander protection et sera assorti de sanctions financières.

Je remercie le Magenmagot pour son attention et espère qu'il votera massivement en faveur du projet de loi Winky. »

Un silence mortuaire accompagna la fin du discours de Pansy. La foule était exorbitée par les demandes de la maison Potter.

« La maison Potter a parlé ! » s'exclama le président Sorcier en regardant de travers la petite Serpentard.

Des protestations se mirent à gronder dans l'Assemblée, puis un brouhaha s'empara de la salle et ce fut un tonnerre de récriminations, de reproches, de cris et d'insultes qui envahit l'arène du Magenmagot.

Le tapage était tellement important que le président Sorcier passa une vingtaine de minutes à s'égosiller pour retrouver un peu de calme. Non sans jeter un regard furieux à Pansy, il parvint à prendre la parole.

« Il est de coutume de laisser quinze minutes après la proposition de loi pour en débattre avec vos alliés et vos vassaux. Étant donné les réactions, je vais encore vous en laisser encore cinq avant de procéder au vote.

— Pas si vite, monsieur le Président, intervint Pansy avec un sourire machiavélique.

— Que se passe-t-il ? grogna le vieux mage irrité.

— Comme l'autorise une obscure loi du XIIème siècle, un haut fonctionnaire ou une maison noble peut faire une contreproposition lorsqu'une loi semble intéressante mais mal formulée ou mal intentionnée. »

Les yeux du président Sorcier se rétrécirent menaçants et le silence se fit en attendant sa réaction.

« La maison Parkinson demande à faire une contre-proposition de loi, lança Pansy très fière d'elle-même.

— C'est au Lord de cette maison de prendre une telle décision, objecta la Directrice de la Justice magique.

— C'est exact. Quelle est la décision de notre maison Père ?

— La très noble et très ancienne maison Parkinson, honorable membre des vingt-huit Sacrés, demande effectivement à faire une contreproposition, répliqua solennellement Perseus Parkinson. Et en tant que Lord Parkinson, je demande à me faire représenter par ma fille Pansy. Fais ta contreproposition ma fille » dit-il fièrement.

Pansy revint avec fierté vers le pupitre, prête à discourir à nouveau, sous le regard éberlué et terriblement méfiant du Magenmagot.

« La récente victoire contre le Seigneur de Ténèbres a eu des implications politiques larges, commença Pansy calmement. La victoire des progressistes, défenseurs des Nés-Moldus a occasionné un recul du traditionalisme notamment dans l'arène politique. Les revendications des partis conservateurs sont-elles pour autant moins légitimes ? En aucun cas. Mais il semble évident que les conservateurs hésitent désormais à prendre la parole en public pour assumer et défendre leur idées. En tant que représentante de la très noble et très ancienne maison Parkinson je puis vous assurer que je suis une farouche conservatrice et que je m'oppose pleinement à proposition de loi ahurissante et révolutionnaire de la maison Potter. »

Pansy marqua un silence pour laisser au Magenmagot le temps de digérer ses paroles. Nombre des maisons pures s'étaient redressées à ses paroles et l'écoutaient avec approbation. Toutefois Pansy distinguait nettement Hermione en haut de l'arène qui se retenait difficilement de lui envoyer une myriade de maléfices.

« Qu'il ne soit pas dit que nous refusons d'aider les elfes mais il faut rappeler quelques évidences. L'esclavage est a priori une notion choquante mais tout à fait naturelle. Nous n'en avons pour preuve que cette pratique a toujours existé, et ce, dans toutes les sociétés terrestres. Même chez les Moldus, c'est dire ! »

Pansy se tut un instant pour laisser le Magenmagot ricaner.

« La question de savoir pourquoi les elfes se sont placés sous la protection des sorciers à l'époque est très intéressante, mais, à la rigueur, importe peu. La question est de savoir si les elfes pourraient reprendre leur indépendance à l'heure actuelle sans risques. C'est là où la proposition de la maison Potter est idéaliste, pour ne pas dire naïve. La libération d'un elfe est un grave choc émotionnel et magique. Nombre de ces elfes libérés ne peuvent le supporter. Leur espérance de vie chute drastiquement. La maison Potter nous parlait de responsabilité. Je suis d'accord. Il est très dommage, voire carrément irresponsable, en temps que sorcier de libérer une créature qui ne saurait prendre soin d'elle-même. C'est un devoir de les conserver à nos côtés. »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accompagna sa déclaration. Pansy fit une révérence avant de reprendre.

« Il convient de prendre en compte les éléments suivants.

La criminalité chez les elfes libérés incite à la prudence. Sept cas de vol à l'étalage ont été listé sur les douze derniers siècles, ce qui est absolument énorme !

Par ailleurs le salariat elfique rendrait inaccessible l'emploi d'un elfe à bon nombre de familles, ce qui serait dommageable pour les ménages. Il faudrait compenser en soumettant d'autres créatures alors que nous avons déjà les elfes sous la main.

Vous conviendrez que leurs silhouettes graciles et hideuses font qu'il est presque impossible de les plaindre.

Mère Magia aurait certainement mis plus d'intelligence et moins de soumission, peut-être même une âme dans le corps de ces pauvres créatures si elle les voulait autonomes.

Une preuve que les elfes n'ont pas de sens communs , c'est qu'ils font plus de cas d'un collier de verre que des Gallions, qui, chez des nations policées, est d'une si grande conséquence.

Il est impossible que nous supposions que ces elfes soient des créatures aussi intelligentes parce que, si nous les supposions intelligents, on commencerait à croire que nous nous sommes trompés pendant près de 25 siècles. Ce qui n'est heureusement pas le cas.

Toutefois il y a un élément très intéressant qui est ressorti dans l'argumentaire sentimental de la maison Potter et de ses alliés » poursuivit Pansy.

La jeune fille s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle et envoyer un salut ironique à une Hermione mortifiée.

« Une étude très intéressante a été menée par un magizoologue au XIXème siècle sur le lien entre la qualité de vie des elfes et leur longévité. Celui-ci a évalué la qualité de vie en estimant le nombre moyen de coups porté à l'elfe pendant une semaine et l'a comparé à l'âge de son décès. L'échantillon qui avait pris était assez vaste pour être représentatif selon des calculs très savants.

L'auteur de l'étude a différencié les coups portés en fonction du type d'objet, ainsi que la violence infligée ou auto-infligée. Un elfe vit en moyenne 49 ans lorsqu'il s'inflige ses propres punitions, 53 ans lorsque son maître a l'obligeance de s'en charger et 76 ans lorsqu'il est correctement traité.

La qualité de service est également meilleure d'après l'appréciation des maîtres lorsqu'il n'y a pas ou peu de violence.

Il semble donc dans l'intérêt des sorciers de limiter les violences à l'égard des elfes. »

Pansy marqua un dernier temps pour dévisager le Magenmagot. Les regards graves et intéressés lui montrèrent qu'elle avait plus de chance que pour son premier discours. La méfiance restait pourtant dans les regards.

« La maison Parkinson propose la loi Dobby ! À la fois, dans l'intérêt des elfes et surtout des maîtres, il convient d'interdire les violences sur les elfes. Il est préconisé d'effectuer des contrôles aléatoires de présence de potions et onguents médicaux sur les elfes. En cas d'infraction, il y aurait des sanctions financières et en cas de récidive une confiscation des elfes.

— La maison Parkinson a parlé, conclut le Président Sorcier avec impatience.

— Montrons à la maison Potter que cette vénérable assemblée peut prendre des décisions juste sans pour autant assassiner ses opposants ! _(NdA : RIP Voldy ^^ )_ s'exclama Pansy en s'attirant un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

— Comme le veut la procédure, nous voterons dans dix minutes pour ou contre la proposition de loi Winky de la maison Potter et ensuite pour ou contre la contre-proposition Dobby de la maison Parkinson » déclara le président-Sorcier agacé.

Très satisfaite, Pansy retourna s'asseoir sur le siège réservé à la maison Potter. En bonne future Lady Potter, elle vota pour la proposition Potter et contre la proposition Parkinson.

Sans surprise la première proposition fut massivement rejetée. Même l'aura du Survivant n'était pas suffisante pour faire passer la potion. En revanche, la proposition Parkinson fut adoptée avec une courte majorité. Il est vrai que la plupart des familles prenait soin de leurs elfes, le double-discours avait réussi à récupérer suffisamment de votes pour faire la différence.

Trois heures plus tard, quand toutes les propositions furent examinées, Pansy put enfin rejoindre ses amis. Granger déboula comme un ouragan sur la Serpentard.

« Je te déteste Parkinson ! gronda Hermione furieuse.

— Mais c'est exactement ce que tu voulais, non ? ricana Pansy.

— Tu as manipulé le Magenmagot et tu t'es attribuée le passage de cette loi ! rétorqua la Gryffondor écœurée.

— Ma chère Grangy, le Magenmagot n'aurait jamais accepté ta proposition autrement qu'en réaction à une proposition démesurée, expliqua la Serpentard. Mais il est vrai qu'une loi progressiste passée par la maison Parkinson fait du bien à ma famille. »

Pour éviter qu'Hermione et Pansy ne fasse une scène, Drago traîna Pansy vers la sortie et Theodore s'éloigna avec Hermione.

« Je suis humiliée, s'indigna Hermione auprès de son Theodore.

— Non c'est la maison Potter qui s'est rendue ridicule, rectifia le jeune Nott.

— Pourtant ça va bientôt être la sienne, s'exclama Hermione outrée.

— Harry est le Survivant. Si tu crois que ça entacher sa réputation, nuança Theo. Elle a obtenu exactement ce que tu voulais à la base.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant !

— C'est un bon début, vas-y par étape. En plus, ta loi ne serait jamais passée sans le premier discours.

— Elle a surtout redoré le blason des Parkinson, se révolta Hermione.

— Externalité positive, lança Theo avec un grand sourire. Mais si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a rien de pire que de commencer une carrière par une loi rejetée et ridiculisée.

— Tu ne veux quand même pas que je la remercie, s'exclama Hermione scandalisée.

— Elle n'en attend pas tant. »

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Deux discours contradictoires prononcés par la même personne ! Céti pas génial ? :D

C'est une vraie technique de négociation. Pour obtenir quelque chose, exigez un truc impossible et démesuré puis rabattez vous sur ce vous vouliez à la base x)

Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être reconnu les arguments pour et contre l'esclavage utilisé dans les deux discours. Les arguments pour l'esclavage ont été résumé par Robert Higgs pour bien montrer à quel point ils sont fragiles. Et j'ai aussi repris et adapté les arguments pseudo en faveur de l'esclavage signé Montesquieu.

Il est vrai qu'il existe aujourd'hui une controverse sur Montesquieu et d'autres philosophes des Lumières. Apparemment il n'y aurait pas de preuves réelles que nos braves philosophes ne n'étaient pas racistes. Car c'est bien connu, l'absence de preuve est la preuve de l'absence, n'est-ce pas ? ;-) La controverse vient surtout des chercheurs étrangers à vrai dire. Triste de se dire comment les universités étrangères analysent notre littérature. Enfin bon, l'ironie servait aussi à se protéger à l'époque. Dans le pire des cas, nos braves philosophes avaient des préjugés mais refusaient l'esclavage. C'était déjà pas mal pour l'époque, non ? Et dans le meilleur des cas, ils étaient effectivement des pionniers. Mais je m'égare.

Ceci est donc le dernier bonus de cette fic. Ça fait bizarre de s'arrêter mais il faut passer à autre chose. J'espère que ces chapitres vous aurons plu. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Nous nous recroiserons peut-être au détour d'une autre fic ou sur mon recueil de nouvelle originale. Qui sait ? ;-)

A la prochaine !


End file.
